La persona a la que siempre he esperado
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Naruto está algo deprimido y a Shikamaru solo se le ocurre una cosa para animarle. Un gesto que desencadenará que descubran nuevos sentimientos. Yaoi, si no te gusta, mejor no leas . Lime. NarutoXShikamaru. Final reescrito.
1. Una reacción inesperada

Esta es la primera historia yaoi que he escrito. Despues de leer mucho me picó la curiosidad. He escogido esta pareja, aunque resulta, rara pero es que las historias que hay sobre ellos dos me gustan.

A veces creemos tener nuestra vida controlada y sin embargo un hecho cualquiera puede llegar a descolocarnoslo todo y descubrimos que no nos conocíamos todo lo bien que creíamos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Naruto" no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he cogido prestados y sin ánimo de lucro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La persona a la que siempre he esperado.**

- Shikamaru ¿Qué es el amor?

Naruto, sentado en el borde de su cama, cabizbajo, ni siquiera le miraba. Shikamaru, en pié frente a él le miraba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Había acudido a su casa extrañado de no verle en todo el día, sabía que no estaba en ninguna misión, tampoco estaba entrenando, así que, preocupado por su estado de salud había decidido visitarle, era algo que le molestaba, siempre había considerado que esas cosas son propias de mujeres, pero en fin, allí estaba él, mirándole, parecía bastante decaído y no sabía como animarle, definitivamente eso eran cosas de mujeres.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es el amor? - repitió el rubio

Shikamaru suspiró

- No Naruto, no sé lo que es realmente el amor ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

- Tú... tus padres...

- Ah ¿Te refieres a esa clase de amor?

- No, me refiero al amor en general

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado

- Supongo que el amor es algo difícil de definir, es algo que nace dentro de tí y no tiene explicación ni lógica ninguna

- Yo... - la voz de Naruto sonaba temblorosa - Le declaré mi amor a Sakura

Shikamaru se quedó esperando una continuación a aquella frase. Viendo que no se producía optó por hablar él

- ¿Y que te ha respondido?

- Me ha dicho que no es verdad, que yo de quien estoy enamorado es de Sasuke y que solo la utilizo a ella como pantalla de humo ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé ni lo que significa eso, ¡dattebayo!

- ¿Y por eso te deprimes tanto? Deberías estar acostumbrado a los desplantes de Sakura

- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? ¡Dice que estoy enamorado de Sasuke, dattebayo!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Pero Sasuke es un chico como yo! ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de un chico?

- El amor no entiende de esas cosas, te enamoras de una persona y da igual que sea mayor que tú, feo, guapo, o de tu mismo sexo... se supone que el amor es eso... amor

Naruto le miró con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de Sasuke?

- Pues yo no puedo saber eso

- ¿Y que pensarías de mí si eso fuera cierto?

- ¡Ah! - Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua - Quitando el detalle de que Sasuke, y no te ofendas, no parece tener intención de volver a Konoha y tampoco ha te ha demostrado demasiado apego... no veo nada extraño. Me daría pena por ti, creo que Sasuke terminaría haciéndote daño y no te mereces eso

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y sin saber por qué ambos se sintieron repentinamente incómodos. Shikamaru hizo en gesto para levantarse, Naruto le detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo. No quería que se marchase, se sentía muy cómodo teniéndole allí, a su lado, siempre encontraba consuelo en Shikamaru y en sus palabras.

- ¿Crees que alguien llegue a amarme alguna vez?

Los ojos de Naruto eran tristes y desconsolados.

- Pues claro Naruto, tú no sufras por eso, mucha gente te quiere

- No, no, no me entiendes, yo quiero que me amen, ¡dattebayo!

- Mendokusei... ¿Por qué no iban a amarte?

- Porque soy un monstruo Shikamaru, porque soy un demonio, un monstruo horrible

Shikamaru cogió a Naruto de ambos hombros y le obligó a mirarle

- ¡No digas eso Naruto! ¡Nunca digas eso! ¡Tú no eres un monstruo!

- ¡Sí lo soy! ¿Olvidas lo que vive dentro de mí?

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tú eres tú: Naruto Uzumaki, el amigo en el que todo el mundo puede confiar?

- ¡Eso no cambia lo que tengo dentro! La gente tiene miedo de mí y yo también ¿y si no sé controlarme? Sabes que a veces me cuesta retenerlo, que llega a dominarme, cuando me enfurezco, cuando me dejo llevar por las emociones... él intenta... ¿Y si cuando...

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, se notaba que no era la primera vez que se había planteado ese problema y Shikamaru lo entendía, entendía que tuviese miedo, seguramente pensaba que si se dejaba llevar por emociones básicas no pudiese llegar a controlar sus instintos, al fin y al cabo ¿Quien sabía como podía reaccionar esa cosa? Si era capaz de querer controlarle cuando la ira le dominaba ¿quien no decía que no lo haría en otras circunstancias?

- Es normal que la gente me tenga miedo, todo el mundo me tiene miedo, he visto ese miedo en los ojos de todo el mundo

Shikamaru no supo porqué lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo. Quizás fueron los ojos llorosos de Naruto, su gesto entristecido, aquel chico siempre se desvivía por los demás, siempre estaba allí, animando, apoyando a todo el mundo, ofreciendo todo lo que tenía, aquel chico siempre sabía sacar lo mejor de las personas y cualquiera encontraba cobijo en él, no era justo que tantas personas le juzgaran sin conocerle, no debía ser fácil vivir sabiendo que tantas personas te tenían miedo... Llevó sus manos al cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él, posó un suave y temeroso beso en aquellos temblorosos labios, pensó que Naruto se apartaría gritando como loco, pero no, Naruto permaneció quieto, casi sin respirar. Ahora Shikamaru no podía apartar sus labios de él, siguió poniendo pequeños besos en ellos, tenía miedo, sí, miedo de ofenderle o molestarle, pero no... Naruto no le rechazaba de ningún modo, le sentía relajado y tranquilo.

Naruto no podía moverse, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, aquel chico le estaba besando y él disfrutaba de aquel contacto, no le daba asco, no le parecía repulsivo, al contrario, sentía que aquella era la demostración de afecto mas bella que había sentido en su vida. Shikamaru no tenía miedo de él, ni de sus reacciones y esa era su forma de demostrárselo. Comenzó a responder tímidamente, asustado de la reacción de su amigo, asustado de su propia reacción, pero no podía, no quería apartarse de esos labios. Entreabrió los suyos incitando a Shikamaru a profundizar el beso, un calor parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo y un miedo horrible a no saber contenerse se apoderó de su mente. Suavemente se separó de él

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - le preguntó aún a milímetros de sus labios

Shikamaru frunció el ceño

- No lo sé, todo es muy problemático, solo sentí que quería hacerlo. Yo no te tengo miedo Naruto, yo...

No pudo terminar su frase, Naruto se abalanzó de forma posesiva hacia sus labios. Durante unos segundos Shikamaru sintió miedo pero también sentía temblar a Naruto, probablemente tendría miedo de sí mismo. Aprovechando un momento en que Naruto se separó algo de él para recuperar el aliento puso un par de dedos en sus labios.

- Chisst - le dijo suavemente - Tranquilo, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio

Naruto pareció relajarse. Volvió a besarle de una forma mas suave pero igualmente apasionada. Shikamaru comenzó a responder a aquellos besos, tenía que demostrarle que no le tenía miedo ¿era esa la autentica razón? No importaba, la mente de Shikamaru estaba empezando a dejar de funcionar lógicamente, solo se dejaba llevar.

- No sabía que te gustara besar a un hombre - dijo entre suspiros

- Si ese hombre eres tú, creo que me encanta ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuando besas a otro hombre?

- Es la primera vez que lo hago

Durante unos minutos ambos lucharon por ver quien dominaba. Aquello empezaba a parecer una batalla campal en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el dominado. Al final fue Shikamaru el que optó por rendirse y dejar a Naruto tomar el control, era demasiado trabajoso y problemático seguir con esa lucha.

Naruto llevó sus manos hasta la coleta de Shikamaru deshaciéndosela y enredando sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello, se sorprendió al descubrir ese tacto, siempre había pensado que el pelo de Shikamaru era tieso y duro, pero no, sentía su suavidad entre los dedos. Le miró y se conmovió al verlo, Shikamaru era maravilloso, sus rostro ligeramente sonrojado, su pelo enmarcando su cara, sus facciones masculinas, hasta su gesto aburrido le parecía enormemente atractivo. Mientras volvía a juntar sus labios le empujó suavemente con su cuerpo hasta recostarle en la cama, cogió las manos de Shikamaru y entrelazó sus dedos situándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. En ese momento Shikamaru supo de aquello ya no tenía marcha atrás, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no a Naruto, no al kyubi, tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

Naruto pasó a besar su cuello con una pasión que él mismo desconocía, que no podía controlar. Un gemido surgió de los labios de Shikamaru, sí, eso le molestaba, quería haberlo reprimido pero no pudo evitarlo, era vergonzoso, ahora gemía como una mujer. Sin embargo aquel gemido no hizo más que incitar todavía más a Naruto, aquello le volvía loco, no podía imaginarse que los gemidos de un chico pudieran resultarle tan maravillosos, quería oír más, más gemidos de Shikamaru y quería saber que se los provocaba él.

Cada vez era todo más problemático, estaba claro que Shikamaru se estaba convirtiendo en el uke de aquella situación, ¡dios, que problemático era! Nunca se había planteado tener nada con un hombre pero vamos, de hacerlo, nunca se habría imaginado que él sería el uke... Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que eso era lo más sencillo, no tenía que hacer nada, solo dejarse querer, la iniciativa debía tomarla el otro, eso le evitaba improvisar en una situación totalmente nueva y desconocida.

Naruto no había perdido el control de sí mismo, él era él, de eso estaba seguro, era él, Naruto, no el kyubi, Naruto, el que conducía sus labios y sus manos, lo hacía porque quería, no porque el kyubi le dominase. Era él el que deseaba tocar la piel de Shikamaru, él, el que empezó ansioso y alocado, como siempre hacía todo, a quitar aquella ropa que le apartaba de lo que deseaba... necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba sentirle cerca de él, lo más cerca posible.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? La mente de Naruto había bloqueado cualquier otro pensamiento, cualquier otra sensación que no fuera el calor del cuerpo de Shikamaru, el hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo cuando sus labios se juntaban, su piel rozando aquella piel, nada importaba en el mundo, nada existía, solo Shikamaru y aquellas sensaciones, ya no había ni pasado ni futuro, solo aquel momento y un deseo tremendo de fundirse en él, no sabía lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar, de alguna manera su cuerpo sabía que hacer.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar que un grito de dolor escapara de su garganta. Sabía que aquello iba a doler pero no imaginó que tanto. Agarrado a las sábanas apretó los puños y los ojos fuertemente y trató de relajarse lo máximo posible. Naruto le miró lleno de temor y preocupación

- ¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento soy un bruto - Se apresuró a acariciar su rostro - Si quieres lo dejamos...

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, total, ya estaba hecho, ahora le quedaba descubrir si realmente podía ser tan placentero como algunos decían. Naruto le besó suavemente cada centímetro de su cara, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios...

- Te quiero Shikamaru - susurró - Te amo, no me había dado cuenta de lo que te amo, siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre escuchándome, siempre apoyándome... déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, déjame darte todo de mí... yo, siento que necesito entregarte todo de mí, no sé como decirte que soy todo para ti... ahora me doy cuenta de que eres más importante que mi vida... mi mejor amigo... mi amor

Shikamaru aceptaba todo lo que Naruto quisiera darle, él se limitaba a dejarse llevar, a dejarse querer. No sabía en que momento se había perdido el control de su cuerpo, en que momento la lógica había dejado paso a aquella locura, Naruto era su amigo ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él? Aceptaba sin ningún tipo de reparo las caricias y besos y se los devolvía, aquello no era normal, ni lógico, ni nada, pero no podía resistirse, su cuerpo y su mente se habían rendido a ese calor que le abrasaba por dentro y parecía devorarle. Ya no reprimía ningún gemido, se entregaba completamente a Naruto y lo recibía del mismo modo, dejándose arrastrar en un torbellino de sensaciones que creyó terminarían por romperle.

Naruto se dejó caer al lado de Shikamaru tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras le veía respirar agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo brillando por el sudor.

- Te quiero – susurró casi sin aliento y volvió a besarle suave y lentamente, un beso dulce y limpio, lleno de todo su amor

Shikamaru le rodeó con un brazo y llevó su cabeza hasta su pecho. Su mente aún no podía pensar con lógica, ni siquiera era capaz de procesar racionalmente lo que acababa de pasar.

- Descansa – dijo pesadamente mientras sentía como un dulce sueño llegaba hasta sus ojos

Naruto se despertó abrazado a Shikamaru, apoyado en su pecho. Este aún dormía. Le observó, tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada, sin ese ceño fruncido que solía tener siempre, sin esa expresión aburrida... De pronto tuvo miedo, un miedo horrible ¿y si a Shikamaru le sucedía algo en alguna misión? Si a Shikamaru le pasase algo... solo de imaginarlo ya sufría... no, no podía ser... Se abrazó fuertemente a él, aterrado ante tal idea.

Shikamaru empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto abrazado a él, sollozando débilmente

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

- No me abandones nunca Shikamaru, júramelo, júrame que nunca, nunca me abandonarás

Shikamaru no sabía que contestar. Los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de lágrimas, le miraba realmente desesperado, con la cara totalmente enrojecida

- Pero...

- Sé que lo nuestro no va a ser fácil, pero somos ninjas, estas relaciones son bastante normales, yo sé de muchas parejas... si ellos son aceptados nosotros también lo seremos... Dame una oportunidad, por favor...

- Esta bien, está bien pero no grites... solo que...

- ¿Que? Yo te amo Shikamaru, te amo más que a nada en el mundo

- ¿Me dejarás algún día ser el seme?

- ¡No te burles de mí, dattebayo! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Shikamaru intentó sentarse. Una punzada en su parte baja le advirtió que todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido real, muy real

- Mendokusei - murmuró

Naruto se sentó en la cama y nerviosamente comenzó a mover sus dedos

- Espero que no me digas que tú no sientes nada por mí y que lo que ha pasado no...

Los labios de Shikamaru sellaron los suyos con un dulce beso que él aceptó llenando de alegría su corazón

- Mi dulce kitsune - acarició sus rubios cabellos - eres tan inocente y te entregas tanto a los demás que me asustas, me da miedo defraudarte

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? Es normal, no soy una chica y claro...

- No es eso, no me avergüenzo de ti, eres una persona maravillosa y para mí es un honor que me ofrezcas tanto cariño. Tú lo has dicho, somos ninjas, estas situaciones son normales entre camaradas, vivimos siempre al borde de la muerte, no sabemos si al dar un paso la encontraremos, la nuestra o la de un compañero, tenemos que estas preparados para enfrentarnos a ella, para matar... por eso la sociedad nos permite tener estas relaciones, no es que se trate de amor, se trata de confianza, de confianza en tu camarada, al fin y al cabo, a veces tu vida está en sus manos, nadie mejor que él para comprenderte, para animarte cuando tu fuerza desfallece, para...

Naruto se abrazó a él apretándole fuertemente. Naruto siempre era así, no tenía medida, o amaba apasionadamente o igualmente odiaba. Cogió la mano de Shikamaru y la puso sobre su pecho

- Sé lo que siento, de pronto me he dado cuenta de que eras tú, la persona a la que siempre he esperado, la persona que llena mi vida, eras tú ¿no te das cuenta? Tú eres esa persona amable, que me has dado tu amistad sin pedirme nada a cambio. No me importa que seas un chico, no me importa nada, mi corazón me dice que eres tú

- Naruto ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de responder a tanta pasión?

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, sé que sería muy problemático para ti, solo déjame a mí, yo puedo querer por los dos... solo quédate a mi lado... siempre

- ¡Ahhhh! Chico problemático... Es muy tarde, tengo que marcharme, mis padres se mosquean bastante si no les aviso de... ¿Naruto? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- Acéptame, por favor, acéptame, déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz

Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro

- Naruto, mañana parto de misión, regresaré en 7 u 8 días. Cuando vuelva te prometo que hablaremos sobre nuestra relación, mientras tanto tómate un tiempo para pensar, hemos pasado un momento muy intenso, a veces es fácil confundir nuestros sentimientos, debemos estar muy seguros de lo que somos el uno para el otro

Naruto le besó con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir en sus labios.

- Espero que sea verdad lo que dices porque… creo que te quiero, Naruto

Y su nombre, pronunciado de aquella frase produjo, una descarga que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y ahora qué? Es imposible que actúen como si nada hubiese pasado. Naruto está muy convencido de sus sentimientos pero ¿Y Shikamaru? Para él no es tan sencillo. En el siguiente capítulo Shikamaru reflexiona y...

Si habeis tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	2. Reflexiones y dudas

Resumen: Sin darse cuenta y dejándose llevar por un impulso, Shikamaru y Naruto han terminado haciendo el amor ¿Y ahora que?

De pronto nuevos sentimientos salen a flote ¿Es éste una situación tan fácil de asimilar?

Naruto es totalmente pasional y se deja arrastrar por sus sentimientos. Shikamaru es analítico y busca una respuesta lógica, pero no todo depende de ellos solamente.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Era totalmente imposible que él pudiera dormir después de lo que había pasado. No hacía más que dar vueltas, tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente.

Se agarraba a sus sábanas y las estrechaba contra él, aún tenían el olor de Shikamaru en ellas... se sentía como una chiquilla tonta, allí, abrazado a un trozo de tela pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en él ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido así, ni por Sakura, ni siquiera por Sasuke. Las palabras de Shikamaru daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cerebro "es fácil confundir los sentimientos" "pensar en lo que ha pasado" ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había que pensar? El estaba enamorado de Shikamaru, ahora estaba totalmente convencido, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo de no ser así, porque no, eso no era consecuencia de un calentón, que no, que a él nunca le habían atraído los tíos y sin embargo él era otra cosa... podía decirse que no le gustaban los hombres, solo Shikamaru... su Shikamaru, quería volver a besarle, a tocarle, volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y sentirse seguro... ¡Maldita sea y mañana de va de misión! ¿Qué clase de misión sería? "Somos ninjas y la muerte forma parte de nuestras vidas" No, no, no... Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos, Shikamaru iba a volver, iba a volver a su lado, tenían que hablar, él lo había dicho, así que tenía que volver.

A pesar de los problemática de la situación Shikamaru si había conseguido dormirse. Por suerte, él poseía una especie de interruptor que le permitía desconectar su cerebro a cualquier problema para darle un descanso. Aún así había pasado un rato pensando en ello y en los problemático y molesto que era todo. Siendo estudiante los senseis solían darles charlas sobre como sería su vida como ninjas y solían explicarles que esas cosas pasaban, que eran más frecuentes de lo que se imaginaban y tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Los compañeros llegaban a formar entre ellos unos lazos más fuertes incluso que los familiares, compartías todo con ellos, penas, calamidades, muertes, a veces torturas, en ocasiones podías pasar meses alejados de tu aldea, sin más compañía que la del que tienes al lado. Las rencillas entre compañeros podía degenerar en el odio más profundo, claro que también podía ser al contrario, que el aprecio hacia tu compañero se convirtiese en cariño... demasiado cariño.

Al salir de su casa, Shikamaru se encontró de frente con Naruto

- ¡Shikamaru! – Exclamó acercándose a él – Te estaba esperando.

- Buenos días Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba verte. Es que no me despedí de ti. Quería desearte suerte en la misión, decirte que tuvieras cuidado y recordarte que... que... que estaré aquí, esperándote.

- Mendokusei... Ven, acércate.

Shikamaru acarició su mejilla, sabía muy bien todo lo que Naruto había sufrido en su vida y lo solo que había llegado a sentirse... no veía nada malo en demostrarle un poco de cariño; Naruto era como un gatito, un gatito abandonado que lo único que quería eran unos pocos mimos.

A Naruto le brillaban los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción, más bien estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no mostrase sus afectos en público, claro que Shikamaru era Shikamaru y solía hacer siempre lo que le apetecía (que era habitualmente nada) sin importarle mucho lo que los demás pensasen y claro, tampoco había público cercano.

Chouji era el único que se acercaba por allí cuando vio realmente con asombro a Naruto y Shikamaru uno muy cerca del otro; Shikamaru rodeaba la cintura de Naruto y le atraía hacía sí y Naruto le respondía llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de su amigo y besándole de forma apasionada. Vale, se dijo, mejor les doy un poco de intimidad y se giró, había cosas que era mejor no ver.

Naruto se recreaba en aquel beso, cuyo sabor tenía que durarle hasta su regreso.

- ¡No sabes lo que estoy pensando en hacerte cuando vuelvas! – Susurró Naruto a su oído.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No me hagas pasar vergüenza!

- Vuelve sano y salvo, por favor – Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

- Solo es una misión de escolta, no creo que tenga mucha dificultad. Tú no hagas muchas locuras, cuando regrese hablaremos ¿quieres? – Y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Naruto se separó de él y le miró con algo de pena.

- ¡Naruto! – la voz de Sakura les sacó de aquel momento – Por fin te encuentro, ven, Tsunade-sama quiere decirte algo... Perdona, buenos días Shikamaru ¿Tu no ibas de misión?

- Ya me iba, ya... menuda lata con tanta prisa.

- Bueno pues voy a ver que quiere el Quinto, y tú no te olvides de lo que hemos quedado, ¡dattebayo!

Shikamaru miró a Sakura y no sabría decir por qué pero de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo en su gesto o en su mirada... o todo en general, pero le produjo un escalofrío.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Chouji y sin girarse levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de despedida. Naruto se quedó mirándole.

- Bueno, venga vamos Naruto, espabila, pareces atontado... Además luego quiero decirte algo ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?

- Bueno, vale, si tú quieres.

- Veo que ya estás más animado... me alegro.

- Si, tengo una gran energía ¡vaya que sí! Venga, vamos a ver a la abuela.

Shikamaru y Chouji no hicieron ningún comentario sobre el tema, se reunieron con dos ninjas más y la persona que debían escoltar. Durante todo el camino Chouji estuvo pensando sobre lo que había visto, si, lo había visto, Shikamaru y Naruto se habían besado: desde luego que este era un hecho insólito, pero ante todo él confiaba en su amigo y sabía que cuando lo había hecho por algo sería. Bueno, aunque en principio resultaba algo chocante, él no era nadie para juzgar aquello, cada uno tiene el derecho de besar a quien quiera.

Siempre se había especulado con la idea de que Shikamaru terminaría de novio con Ino, eso era algo que muchos tenían asumido como cierto, también los había convencidos a más no poder de que entre Temari y él había algo más que amistad, vamos, que veían un romance en toda regla, pero mira tú por donde ha sido quien menos se espera uno el que se ha llevado el gato al agua.

Fue por la noche, cuando Shikamaru estaba haciendo la guardia, que Chouji se levantó y se sentó a su lado frente a la fogata que habían preparado, Shikamaru decidió que era el momento para comentar cierto suceso que discretamente Chouji había evitado pero que seguramente le intrigaría,

- Esto Chouji, yo, supongo que esta mañana hubo algo que debió resultarte cuanto menos curioso. Lo viste ¿no?

- Bueno yo... en fin... Naruto es que es muy cariñoso... Pero si es curioso, de mi no se despide nunca así.

Shikamaru sonrió débilmente y Chouji le devolvió una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

- ¿Estás enamorado de él?

- Supongo... Es lo más probable. Me he justificado a mí mismo diciéndome que lo que pasó, pasó porque somos muy amigos, porque nos comprendemos, porque... ¡Ahggg! Supongo que le dejé hacer lo que hizo porque lo deseaba, nadie me obligó a ello, tampoco es que estuviésemos en una situación extrema ni nada de eso... simplemente... ¡Que problemático es todo esto! Menudo rollo.

- ¿Desde cuando vosotros... ?

- Desde ayer. No llevamos mucho tiempo que digamos. Ayer fui a su casa, estaba extrañado por no verle dando vueltas por Konoha... y pasó... él estaba algo deprimido y yo le besé... Supongo que llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ese endemoniado rubio, siempre me preocupo por él, cuando estoy a su lado siento que no quiero separarme, de alguna manera me hace sentir... – Buscó en su mente cual sería la palabra mas adecuada - ... Feliz.

- Bueno, alguna vez tenía que pasarte.

- ¿Y tu lo ves normal? ¿Acaso pensabas que soy homosexual?

- No, nunca he pensado nada de eso, ese que tú eres tú, dejando a parte eso de homosexuales, heterosexuales, bisexuales, tú nunca te has fijado en esas cosas, eres de esas personas que nunca juzgas un libro por sus tapas, siempre te has dejado llevar por todo, nunca te he visto preocupado por si le gustas a las chicas o no, o por salir con ellas, o por enamorarte, siempre te has limitado a esperar a ver que te ofrecía la vida, eres muy perezoso para salir a buscarlo... a ti siempre te ha dado igual que fuese guapa o fea, alta, baja, gorda, delgada, de tu misma edad, mayor... femenina o masculino ¿me equivoco?

- No, tú me conoces muy bien. Nunca me he fijado en el aspecto de nadie y tampoco me he esforzado en buscar a la chica perfecta para mí. Soy demasiado vago para esas cosas. Yo solo quería una vida normal y sin problemas, me conformaba con poco.

- Pero la vida ha puesto en tu camino a Naruto y a tu corazón le ha dado igual que no sea la "mujer normal" que esperabas ¿Eso te preocupa mucho? Porque Naruto no es de los que saben mentir y se entrega totalmente a lo que le apasiona... ¿El te ha dicho lo que siente? Porque si te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti es porque lo siente, puede que esté equivocado, pero lo seguro que es lo que siente.

- ¡Ahggg! ¡Que lata! Si, ya lo sé. Es eso lo que me da miedo, es tan apasionado, tan... Creo que realmente deberíamos hablar de lo que sentimos. A lo mejor fue todo una equivocación, a lo mejor solo nos dejamos llevar por un calentón.

- Perdona que te pregunte esto pero ¿Habéis llegado muy lejos?

Shikamaru afirmó con la cabeza.

- Ah pues... si bueno... claro que... en fin que si Naruto hubiese sido una chica, o tú, bueno pues entendería que os hubiese dado un calentón y así en un momento tonto... pero es que Naruto es un tío, es... extraño que te de un calentón con un tío ¿no? A ver, que tú y yo somos amigos hace mucho y nunca nos ha dado...

- Que sí Chouji, que sí, que es raro, es muy raro pero... no se explicarte lo que me pasó, fue algo que salió espontáneo, no lo planeé, ni él tampoco, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por... ¡dios, que problemático es todo!

- Bah, no te preocupes ¿Y qué más da? Lo único que importa es que haya algo entre vosotros, que hayáis compartido un momento especial y valioso.

- Ya pero ¿Y si a Sasuke le da volver? ¿En que lugar me deja a mí? Solo con saber que Sasuke anda cerca Naruto se altera y... ¿Dónde quedo yo si aparece Sasuke?

Chouji no sabía que responder, es que realmente Naruto se ponía muy pesado con traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

- Además que esto es tan extraño, porque a ver, ni Naruto ni yo nunca hemos demostrado que nos atrajeran los de nuestro sexo... bueno Naruto quizás si lo parece con esa obsesión por Sasuke, pero es que no lo entiendo ¿Que somos ahora? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos solamente? ¿Amigos muy íntimos? ¿Amantes ocasionales? ¿Qué?

- Sois Shikamaru y Naruto y ya está.

- ¿Cuándo se ha producido el cambio? Esto no puede surgir así de golpe, un día somos amigos y al siguiente resulta que Naruto ya no puede vivir sin mí... no lo puedo entender

- Es por tu mente lógica, lo tienes que analizar todo y te voy a decir una cosa: el amor no se analiza.

- Pero... Puedo pensar que llevo enamorado de Naruto mucho tiempo, que Naruto es una persona cariñosa, a la que es fácil coger cariño por su forma de ser, que me ganó el corazón poco a poco y yo me negué a darme cuenta... o puedo pensar que es que es muy mono, tiene una cara bonita, con esos ojos grandes y a lo mejor... me parecía guapo y me sentía atraído por él y... Pero ¿y Naruto? ¿Le ha nacido ese amor que dice sentir por mí así, de improviso? ¡Si siempre está Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! O eso o añorando a su Sasuke ¿Que le ha pasado de repente? ¿De pronto soy yo la persona a la que más quiere?

- A lo mejor también lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y también se lo negaba o no lo veía cegado como estaba por lo que creía sentir por Sakura.

- Eso es ilógico, irracional, absurdo...

- Y tú, para lo vago que eres, le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al tema. Pasó y pasó, y ya está. Lo que ahora tenéis que hacer es hablar tranquilamente y descubrir si lo vuestro fue solo un calentón o fruto de algo más profundo.

- Tienes razón – sentenció Shikamaru poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca y recostándose en el suelo – Creo que no merece la pena pensar en lo que ahora no tiene solución... ya veremos que pasa.

Sakura, sentada en un banco, miraba el suelo fíjamente. No se sentía bien, estaba muy nerviosa y angustiada. Ino llegó y se sentó a su lado, ella sabía que se había sentado a su lado pero no tenía ganas ni de mirarla.

- ¿Cómo estás Sakura?

- Mal, bastante mal.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Si hubiera una novedad no estaría mal.

- Ya... bueno, lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé. Estoy muy asustada Ino.

- ¿No has hablado con Naruto?

- No he podido... No puedo hacerle eso, no se lo merece.

- La verdad es que era una buena faena. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de idea.

- Aún así quiero hablar con él, no le voy a mentir, no podría pero es que creo que es el único que puede ayudarme, seguro que él no me abandona.

- Yo tampoco te voy abandonar.

- Ya lo sé Ino, pero no es lo mismo, sé que él hará algo para ayudarme, Naruto es así.

- Confías bastante en él ¿verdad?

- Ya sabes como es, siempre se puede confiar en él. Necesito hablar con él, sé que él me va a ayudar.

- ¿Y a que esperas?

- No sé... Tengo miedo... Me da vergüenza. El otro día volvió a declararse ¿Te das cuenta Ino? El me declara su amor y yo... ¿Que le digo? Me siento fatal, soy una cobarde, no sé solucionar mis problemas sola, yo...

Sakura rompió a llorar nerviosamente.

- Vamos Sakura – dijo Ino abrazándola – No es culpa tuya, estás nerviosa y asustada. Sabes que es lo primero que tienes que hacer ¿no? Asegurarte.

- Tengo mucho miedo Ino, tengo mucho miedo ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

- Venga tranquilízate un poco...

Mientras tanto Naruto, se sentía un poco melancólico ¡Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a todo el mundo lo que sentía! Estaba deseando poder compartirlo con alguien y hablar de Shikamaru y decir lo maravilloso que era y... ¿Dónde estaría Shikamaru? Miraba la luna ¿Que estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Miraría también la luna? Porque la luna era la misma y si pensaba que lo hacía se sentía un poco más cerca de él.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como veis ha sido mucho de bla, bla; pero quería explicar como se sentía Shikamaru.

¿Y que le pasa a Sakura? Pues ella, sin quererlo, y sin mala intención, va a provocar todavía mas confusión en nuestros chicos. Si os gusta un "poquito" de enredo seguir leyendo.

Gracias por leer. Vuestros comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.


	3. El secreto de Sakura

Todo ha cambiado entre Shikamaru y Naruto, nuevos sentimientos surgieron a flote y cada uno se enfrenta a ellos a su manera. Mientras Sakura está muy angustiada y guarda un secreto.

Cada día que pasa separado de Shikamaru, Naruto está mas convencido de sus sentimientos, pero, de pronto Sakura va a pedirle una ayuda a la que no sabrá negarse y que lo cambiará todo.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto estaba eufórico. Realmente se sentía lleno de energía. Ahora todo lo veía claro, para él todo tenía sentido. El sentía lo que sentía y todo lo demás no importaba. Puso toda su energía en el entrenamiento, sabía que aquellos días se le iban a hacer largos, él no era una persona paciente, dispuesta a esperar sin más, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que distraerse y de paso quemar toda esa energía.

Los días no los pasaba muy mal, entrenaba, iba al Ichiraku, bromeaba con sus amigos, volvía a entrenar... Hubiese querido contarle a todo el mundo lo que sentía, tenía ganas de gritarlo, de gritar a pleno pulmón desde el monumento a los Hokages "¡Amo a Shikamaru!" Pero se contuvo, a lo mejor era algo exagerado. También cuando vio al padre de Shikamaru por las calles de Konoha tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él, abrazarle y darle las gracias por haber hecho al hijo que tenía pero también se contuvo, seguramente lo tomaría por loco, quizás eso no ayudaba en sus relaciones.

Las noches eran algo más pesadas. De pronto se sentía solo y pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Shikamaru allí, tan lejos, sobretodo cuando se enteró de que la misión era escoltar a una persona hasta Suna ¿Estaría con esa chica de la Arena? Seguramente, y ella a lo mejor le hacía de guía por Suna, claro, él casi siempre era su guía por Konoha, y le llevaría a sitios de esos que les gusta a las chicas y a los mejor le ponía ojitos y... ¡maldita Temari! ¡Cómo se atrevía a mirar a su Shikamaru! Más valía que no viniese por aquí o iba a tener que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Cuando por fin conseguía alejar aquellos absurdos pensamientos, se acurrucaba y repasaba mentalmente todas esas cosas que quería decirle para convencerle de sus sentimientos y para conseguir ganar del todo su corazón, porque aunque Shikamaru había sido muy dulce con él, no le había dicho que le amase, seguramente estaría confundido... y con esos pensamientos se quedaba dormido.

Así pasaron tres días. Al cuarto, después de entrenar y tomar un buen tazón de ramen fue a sentarse a uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar Shikamaru. Estaba algo melancólico, a veces tenía miedo de que de alguna forma estuviese en peligro y él no podía protegerle, ni ayudarle... bueno, era un buen ninja, mejor de lo que aparentaba, seguramente sabría salir de lo que fuera.

Se sentó al pié del árbol donde tantas veces le había visto sentarse.

- Si buscas a Shikamaru – oyó una conocida voz hablarle desde alguna de las ramas del árbol – creo que está en una misión.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- ¡Hola Naruto! – el jounin saltó del árbol y se sentó a su lado, llevaba su habitual libro en una de sus manos - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Estaba dando una vuelta ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

- No. Suelo venir bastante por aquí, es un sitio estupendo, puedo leer tranquilamente sin que nadie me moleste.

- Solo sabes pensar en eso ¡dattebayó!

Se podía intuir la sonrisa de Kakashi por debajo de su máscara.

- ¿Pensado en alguien en particular, Naruto?

- ¿Queeeé? ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Eres como un libro abierto ¿No estarás otra vez añorando a Sasuke?

- ¡No! ¡No y no! ¿Acaso piensas que no sé pensar en otra cosa, dattebayó? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sasuke!

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así, ya sé que no estás enamorado de Sasuke. Llevas tres días suspirando y gastando energía tontamente y no es por Sasuke.

- ¿Me has estado espiando?

- Naruto a ti no hace falta espiarte ¿Le hechas de menos, eh?

- ¿A quien?

- A Shikamaru ¿A quien si no?

Naruto se puso colorado, muy colorado. Kakashi rió divertido.

- ¿Que te hace suponer que pienso en él?

- Ayer te quedaste dormido en el Ichiraku ¿recuerdas?... Pues hablas bastante en sueños ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Queeeeé? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

- No sufras, solo te oímos Iruka y yo ¿Desde cuando tienes una relación con él? Vamos Naruto, dímelo, a estas alturas no me voy a escandalizar por algo así, ¡si supieras las de historias que conozco!

- La culpa la tienen esos libros que lees ¡vaya que sí!

- Ah, ah, ah, no te enfades tanto Naruto, sabes que tú me gustas, me caes bien.

- ¡No te acerques a mi! ¡Mantén las distancias!

- No te asustes tanto que no te voy a hacer nada. De hecho creo que eres el único con el que nunca intentaría nada.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

Kakashi volvió a reír.

- Para mí eres... no sé como decirlo, aunque te estés convirtiendo en un ninja asombroso y me superes, para mí siempre serás el mismo crío que conocí, te he visto crecer y... no sé, es... pero ¡ah! Shikamaru es otra cosa

- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucios ojos en él!

- Tranquilízate, te pones muy tenso y eso no es bueno. Me alegra comprobar que por fin has empezado a ver más allá de Sasuke. Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

- Para mí Shikamaru es muy importante y voy a demostrárselo ¡vaya que sí! He tardado mucho en darme cuenta, he perdido mucho tiempo pensando en traer de vuelta a Sasuke y en hacer tonterías para llamar la atención de Sakura, solo quería que todo el mundo me viera como una persona normal, pensé que eso era lo normal pero ¿sabes una cosa sensei? Me he dado cuenta de que estando con él es cuando todo me parece normal.

- Eres increíble Naruto Y dime ¿Cómo va vuestra relación? ¿El te corresponde?

- Pues hombre... El... No sé, quizás yo le he agobiado un poco con mis sentimientos, a lo mejor le asusto... Pero yo le quiero Kakashi-sensei, le quiero de verdad, creo que hace mucho tiempo que le quiero.

- Eso es cierto, hace mucho que le quieres.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque te conozco. Llevo muchos años de ninja ¿sabes? Aprendes a observar a las personas y a ver cosas, siempre tienes que fijarte en todo y ver los detalles ocultos. He visto como le mirabas sin darte cuenta, como te alegrabas de verle y de estar a su lado, te he visto preocuparte por él más que por nadie... son detalles, pequeños detalles... ¿Y como es? ¿Qué tal se porta contigo?

- Bueno él siempre es amable y...

- No, no, no me refiero a eso. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... ya me entiendes.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Kakashi-sensei! ¡Deja de leer esos libros, pero ya!

- Va, dímelo, fui tu sensei, quizás te pueda ayudar.

- ¿Que te hace suponer que me tengas que ayudar?

- Estás muy colorado Naruto, te pones encantador cuando te sonrojas.

- ¡No te acerques a mí!

- Narutito ¿eres tú el uke?

- ¿Pero por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

- Curiosidad. Siempre te he visto como un adorable uke.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Eres todavía más pervertido de lo que pensaba!

- Anda dime ¿se portó bien contigo?

- Para que lo sepas yo no fui...

Naruto se dio cuenta de que hablaba de más, cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado con cara de enfado. Kakashi se acercó bastante a él sonriendo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Tomas tú la parte activa? ¿Siempre es así?

- ¡Déjame! ¡No tengo por qué hablar de esas cosas contigo! ¿Pero que clase de sensei eres, dattebayo?

- No, si no me extraña, Shikamaru es demasiado perezoso para tomar la iniciativa, ni para hacer nada y tú eres demasiado impaciente para todo. Ser seme es difícil, sobretodo si no tienes experiencia, tienes que conseguir que al otro le guste, que le guste mucho o no querrá volver a repetir la experiencia ¿Shikamaru quiere repetir?

Naruto daba la impresión de que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

- Cálmate o te va a dar algo. Si no se ha quejado será que lo haces bien.

- ¡No! – gritó de pronto - ¡No lo hice bien! Le hice daño – continuó bastante abatido – Seguro que no le gustó. Pero yo lo último que deseo es volver a hacerle daño, yo pensé que era normal pero ahora tú me dices eso y me doy cuenta de que quizás me dejé llevar demasiado por mis impulsos

- Si quieres te enseño a ser un buen seme

- ¿Pero que clase de proposición es esa? ¡Tú estás enfermo Kakashi-sensei!

- Tú no lo sabes aún pero una de las mayores satisfacciones es ver disfrutar a tu pareja.

- No deberías decirme esas cosas, terminarás convirtiéndome en un pervertido como tu, ¡dattebayó!

- Aunque también te digo que ser la parte pasiva tiene muchas satisfacciones.

- ¿Pero te quieres callar de una vez? Mejor me marcho de aquí.

Se levantó y se quedó mirando a Kakashi.

- Esto... sensei... tú... ¿te gustan los hombres?

- Y las mujeres. Depende del momento. Normalmente me gustan las mujeres pero he aprendido muchas cosas importantes de la vida. A veces me he enamorado y a veces solo he querido compañía... a veces he sido seme y a veces uke pero siempre he disfrutado de todo. La vida del ninja es así, tienes que saber disfrutar de lo que tienes en este momento. Ven acompáñame a mi casa.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Que quieres hacer conmigo?

- Solo voy a prestarte un par de libros, malpensado... y darte un frasco de lubricante ¿Sabes como se utiliza? Seguro que no... ¡Pobre Shikamaru! debió pasarlo francamente mal.

Medio tumbado en su cama, Naruto leía uno de los libros que le había prestado Kakashi. Lo leía y lo releía una y otra vez, el problema era que en cada párrafo que leía imaginaba a Shikamaru, no lo podía evitar, su imaginación era más rápida que él... ahora tenía que pensar como convencer a Shikamaru de "ciertas cosillas".

Llamaron a la puerta ¿Quien sería a esas horas? Ya era bastante tarde ¿No serían malas noticias? Naruto prácticamente se tiró de la cama para correr a abrir.

- Hola Naruto – saludó nerviosamente Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No... Yo... quería hablar contigo.

- ¡Ah! Solo es eso... claro, claro, pasa.

- Gracias, pero mejor vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Quieres?

Naruto estaba muy intrigado, no era normal que Sakura fuera a pedirle hablar así, de repente, y con esa cara de disgusto que llevaba. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que pasaba algo. Caminaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Sakura se sentó en un solitario banco de piedra.

- ¿Que te pasa Sakura? Estás empezando a preocuparme.

- Verás Naruto es que yo tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué problema? ¿Te puedo ayudar? Tú dime lo que sea que aquí estoy yo ¡vaya que sí!

- Estoy muy asustada Naruto, yo...

Sakura desvió su mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza y miedo a la vez.

- Sakura – Naruto habló dulcemente - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Es que tienes algo malo?

- Naruto es que yo... estoy embarazada.

Naruto abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que voy a tener un bebé – rompió a llorar nerviosamente - ¡Soy tonta, soy estúpida!

Naruto no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si eso era una buena noticia o era mala. Muy contenta no parecía ¿Y que hacía él? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué se lo contaba a él? Permaneció en silencio mirándola fijamente, en esos momentos llorar parecía un desahogo para ella.

- Lo siento Naruto – sollozó entre lágrimas – Te preguntarás por qué te lo digo.

- Bueno... somos amigos ¿no? Mas que amigos... somos como una familia ¿verdad? Venga anímate, dicen que un niño es una alegría ¿no? Creo que las futuras mamás os asustáis mucho al principio.

Sakura sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Y quien es el padre? ¿Se puede saber?

- Perdóname Naruto, perdóname.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Estas cosas pasan. Bueno ¿A quien hay que dar la enhorabuena?

Naruto no sentía celos. Esa era la prueba de que no amaba a Sakura. En realidad no sabía lo que sentía, verla tan triste le causaba una gran pena, para él Sakura era una persona muy importante, la quería, si, pero no la amaba. La quería muchísimo, era alguien muy valioso para él, pero no la amaba.

- Naruto yo... no sé que voy a hacer

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que el padre no quiere saber nada? ¿Te ha abandonado? ¿Es eso?

- Naruto, tu para mí eres como un hermano, como un ángel guardián, siempre protegiéndome, siempre a mi lado y ahora te necesito más que nunca.

Naruto no entendía nada de nada pero si entendía que le necesitaba. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Venga Sakura, no me gusta verte así, dime la verdad ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fui como embajadora al país del Agua?

- Si... hace un par de meses ¿Fue entonces cuando...?

- En el camino... nos encontramos... o mejor... nos visitó... Sasuke.

Naruto sintió helarse la sangre dentro de sus venas. Se separó de Sakura y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Sasuke...?

Sakura asintió mordiéndose los labios.

. Si Naruto... mi bebé es un Uchiha.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa y el aire empezaba a resultarle escaso.

- ¿Tú y Sasuke...? ¿Viste a Sasuke y no dijiste nada? No... ¿Estuviste con Sasuke?

- Naruto yo no quería, te juro que no quería... no sé lo que me pasó, no sé como pasó, no sé nada... no recuerdo nada... solo sé que ahora estoy embarazada, no me preguntes más... es lo único que sé

- Pero... – Naruto temblaba de pies a cabeza, aquello era absurdo - ¿Acaso es que él te...?

- ¡No lo sé, Naruto! – Gritó desesperada - ¡No lo sé! Pero este niño es suyo... es un Uchiha ¿Lo entiendes? Y va a venir a por él ¡Naruto, va a venir a por él!

Aquello era demasiado para Naruto, no era capaz de procesar lógicamente esa información, montones de ideas se apelotonaban en su mente, montones de interrogantes.

- Vendrá a por él.... – repitió monótonamente – Volverá a Konoha, regresará a casa

- ¡No Naruto! – Volvió a gritar desesperada - ¡No lo entiendes! No va a regresar a Konoha, quiere a este niño... estoy segura que no me quiere a mí, lo que quería era engendrar un hijo.

- Pero Sakura, él, a lo mejor...

- No te engañes. El me ha utilizado Naruto ¿No te das cuenta? Solo me ha utilizado porque soy tonta y me dejo engañar y... y... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Quien va a proteger a este niño?

- A lo mejor no llega a enterarse...

- Lo hará... seguro... todo el mundo lo sabrá... Mi hijo va a ser el hijo de un traidor, si él no viene a quitármelo le va a esperar una vida muy dura... tú deberías imaginar que clase de vida va a tener, será un Uchiha y la gente le tendrá miedo, tendrá miedo a que Sasuke ataque la aldea para llevárselo. Me siento sola, impotente, tengo miedo, no puedo Naruto, no puedo con esto sola...

Naruto volvió a abrazarla esta vez fuertemente.

- No estás sola Sakura. Yo estoy aquí. No te dejaré sola, ni a ti, ni a tu hijo. Yo cuidaré de ese niño, yo le protegeré, nada le va a pasar, nadie te lo va a quitar... te lo prometo.

Naruto lloraba, amargas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, sentía su corazón roto y unas ganas desesperadas de gritar, una horrible sensación de pánico se apoderó de él, la certeza de que algo malo sucedería, mientras en su mente solo existía una imagen: Shikamaru.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Beeeeno, pues esto es lo que hay.

A mi no me cae mal Sakura, al contrario, he querido ponerla en una situación difícil, que le causara mucha confusión y tampoco hay que olvidar que ella no sabe nada de la relación entre Naruto y Shikamaru.

Pobre Naruto, a veces dice y hace cosas sin medir sus consecuencias...

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Un noticia mal dicha

Naruto ama a Shikamaru, eso es algo que innegable para él. Su separación solo sirve para confirmárselo. Pero Sakura tiene una noticia...

Naruto ha perdido el control de la situación. Confía en que Shikamaru le ayudará, pero escoge un mal momento para decírselo.

Las lágrimas de Shikamaru, Naruto nunca las verá.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Habían pasado 9 días.

Nueve largos días.

Shikamaru aún no había regresado.

Naruto nunca había necesitado tanto ver a una persona.

"_¿Dónde estás Shikamaru? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Ahora te necesito más que nunca"_

Era imposible intentar dormirse. Naruto sentía una presión en el pecho que cada vez era más dolorosa. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado alterado. Todo se había descontrolado de una manera que ahora era incapaz de dominar. Llevaba ya varios días durmiendo poco y mal, sentía que sus sienes iban a estallar, no podía concentrarse en nada, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en la comida... en nada. Solo deseaba que Shikamaru regresase ya, necesitaba hablar con él, seguro que él, siendo tan inteligente, sabría buscar una solución.

Como siempre, había sido demasiado impulsivo, como siempre, se había dejado llevar por su corazón y había hablado sin pensar. Había prometido a Sakura protegerla a ella y a su hijo, y eso no era malo, quería hacerlo, lo malo fue que no se expresó bien o que no dijo todo lo que tenía que haber explicado. Dejándose llevar por aquel momento de angustia que su amiga estaba pasando, dejándose llevar por la confusión que reinaba en su mente tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, en un impulso, abrazó a Sakura y Sakura, que necesitaba el cariño y la comprensión de alguien vio en Naruto algo a lo que aferrarse.

Naruto no habló, no le dijo que él estaba enamorado de Shikamaru, no fue capaz de decir nada, y Sakura sobreentendió que Naruto seguía enamorado de ella; se abrazó con desesperación a él, necesitaba creer en Naruto, necesitaba sentirse protegida ¿qué podía haber de malo? Naruto la quería, se lo había dicho y ella necesitaba ese amor, además ¿quien decía que ella no quisiese a Naruto? Puede que no fuese el amor de su vida pero le quería, era su mejor amigo, confiaba en él, le tenía un gran y sincero cariño, eso no podía ser malo, su relación tenía una sólida base, con Naruto todo iría bien.

Naruto no sabía que hacer ni que decir para consolarla, para que comprendiera que él los iba a proteger. Entonces fue cuando todo se torció, Sakura le miró y le hizo volver a repetir que la protegería, que siempre estaría con ella, que nunca los abandonaría, Naruto volvió a asegurarle que así sería, que sería como un padre para ese niño, el padre que él siempre había deseado tener y a partir de ese momento Naruto dejó de tener el control de la situación.

Todo fue tan deprisa que Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que pasó, ni como pasó. Lo único que sabía es que de pronto la noticia de que iba a casarse con Sakura recorrió las calles de Konoha, todo el mundo le felicitaba, le daba la enhorabuena e incluso se hablaba de hacer una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso ¿Cuándo había hablado él de matrimonio? Solo dijo que quería protegerla y ocuparse de su hijo, de ser como un padre para él, no de formar una familia con ella.

Trató de aclarar las cosas pero ya era tarde, nadie le escuchaba y la que menos Sakura, parecía hasta feliz con la idea, hablaba sin parar de planes de futuro, de su futura casa y Naruto, por más que intentaba hablar con ella, para explicarle el malentendido, no lo conseguía, o ella no escuchaba, o algo les interrumpía y todo fue liándose cada vez más, convirtiéndose en una gran bola de nieve que arrastraba todo a su paso.

Para colmo de males, Tsunade le dijo que el embarazo de Sakura no iba del todo bien, había estado demasiado nerviosa, demasiado estresada y le recomendó cuidarla, evitarle disgustos... Era justo lo que le faltaba por oír a Naruto para que su mente echase ya el cierre y entrase en un bloqueo que le impedía pensar.

Lo único que ahora quería es que regresase Shikamaru. Se concentró en esa idea, en pensar en Shikamaru, tenía que olvidarlo todo porque lo único que importaba era él. Pero Shikamaru no regresaba. Había dicho 7 u 8 días y ya habían pasado 9 ¿Qué le retenía en Suna? Quizás es que para Shikamaru él no era tan importante. Se tardaba tres días en llegar a Suna, tres en volver, uno para presentar sus respetos al Kazekage y descansar, eso eran siete ¿Por qué demonios no había vuelto todavía? Quizás al escoltar a una persona el camino de ida lo habían hecho con más tranquilidad... o quizás es que en Suna había algo más apetecible que en Konoha.

Naruto se ponía rabioso. Temari, Temari, seguro que era por ella, por esa mujer de rasgos hermosos y piernas largas que hacía suspirar a tantos hombres, claro, llevaban ya varios meses sin verse y tendrían mucho que decirse... si, claro, seguro que se dedicaban a hablar... Maldita sea ¡cómo podía él competir con eso! Solo de imaginarlo con esa mujer se ponía enfermo, solo de imaginarse que ella podría tocar su piel, besarle, le entraban ganas de vomitar. Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Empezaba a amanecer, mejor saldría a dar una vuelta.

Había pasado horas a la entrada de Konoha, no tenía ganas de ver, ni hablar con nadie. Se sentó en el suelo y allí se quedó, tratando de no pensar en nada, ni en Sakura, ni en Sasuke, ni en Shikamaru, ni en Temari... en nada.

Cinco personas aparecieron de pronto. Chouji, Shikamaru y un par de ninjas más. Naruto dio un salto. Todas sus preocupaciones y penas se desvanecieron, lo único que entendía es que Shikamaru se acercaba a él. Corrió hacia él y se paró en seco delante suya.

- Bienvenido Shikamaru – le dijo con la cara sonrojada por la emoción.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al verle.

- Bueno – dijo Chouji – Se que tienes un asunto importante que resolver, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo, tu no te preocupes.

- Pero... el informe...

- Que no te preocupes, yo ahora voy a ver al Quinto, ya presentarás luego tu informe... Venga, ocúpate de "eso" tan importante. Llevas esperándolo 9 días.

Hizo un guiño de complicidad a Shikamaru y comenzó a alejarse, los ojos ninjas, algo confusos, le siguieron. Shikamaru podía escuchar como interrogaban a Chouji, les miró unos segundos pero enseguida su atención se centró en Naruto que le miraba fijamente con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Naruto se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Te he necesitado tanto Shikamaru!

- ¡Será posible!

Naruto hundió su cara en su cuello y aspiró fuertemente su aroma, ahora ya nada importaba.

- Te he echado de menos, mi perezoso ciervo.

- Yo también me acordé de ti, chico problemático.

Y Naruto volvió a sentir aquellos suaves labios besándole y se olvidó de todo lo que no fueran esos besos y comenzó a dejarse llevar demasiado por sus impulsos.

- Naruto... Naruto... aquí no... espera...

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Vamos! – le agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él

- ¿Dónde?

- A mi casa

Prácticamente le arrastró. Nada más entrar en la casa cerró de una patada la puerta y empujó a Shikamaru contra la pared, pegándose a él y lanzándose literalmente a devorar aquellos labios y aquel cuello que parecían provocarle una tremenda adicción. Si, eso era, se estaba volviendo adicto a aquellos labios, a aquella piel y a aquellos gemidos que escapaban levemente y que le hacían perder la poca cordura que tenía.

- Espera Naruto... llevo cuatro días de viaje, sin cambiarme de ropa, estoy sucio y... debería ducharme

- Ya te ducharás luego... yo llevo mas de nueve días esperándote, nueve noches y he leído demasiados libros de Kakashi ¡No te imaginas como estoy!

Sin mucha sutiliza le desabrochó el chaleco y se lo quitó.

- ¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza?

- ¡Voy a hacerte explotar!

Y volvió a abalanzarse a sus labios mientras tiraba del resto de su ropa hacia arriba. Solo se separó de él para dejar pasar aquellas prendas y observarle. Realmente Shkamaru le resultaba muy apetecible, con aquel cuerpo tan bien definido, se notaba el resultado de los entrenamientos, aquel cuerpo que siempre escondía bajo esa ropa aburrida y que nunca pensó que llegara a excitarle tanto. De un rápido movimiento se quitó su camiseta y llevó sus labios y sus manos a recorrer esa piel suave y cálida. Shikamaru sentía el cuerpo ardiente de Naruto rozándose contra el suyo.

- ¿No vas muy rápido?

- Yo soy un zorro, tú mi cervatillo, adivina quien va de caza.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Shikamaru y el otro por su cintura alzándole del suelo.

- Naruto ¡Que no soy una damisela!

- No, eres mi presa

Prácticamente arrojó a Shikamaru en su cama y se situó de rodillas a horcajadas encima de él. Volvió a besarle mientras le deshacía esa horrible coleta.

- ¿Por qué te haces esa coleta, con lo guapo de estás así? No... mejor no, no quiero que nadie te vea como yo... ¿No te habrá visto esa?

- ¿Esa?

- Esa, si, Temari, di ¿Te ve ella sin coleta? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿La has besado?

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Mucho, he pasado unos días horribles pensando que estarías haciendo con ella.

Naruto se tiró a su cuello. Shikamaru sintió como mordía y le succionaba.

- ¿Me estás haciendo un chupetón?

- Te estoy marcando, tú eres mío, te dejo mi marca. Tú podrás marcarme arañándome y clavando tus uñas.

- ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso?

- Ya verás... lo harás. Y ahora, mi pequeño cervatillo... es hora de comer.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un frasco dejándolo encima con un golpe seco, Shikamaru lo miró y arqueó las cejas.

Para Shikamaru, Naruto era realmente un huracán, un tornado que arrasaba todo a su paso. De nuevo estaba dejándose llevar por él y no podía evitarlo, es más, ahora no quería evitarlo. Naruto le arrastraba y le dominaba completamente, anulaba su voluntad y se instalaba en su mente adueñándose de todo. Shikamaru no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y sumergirse en esa sensación vertiginosa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ahí estaba otra vez, rindiéndose, ni su cuerpo ni su mente eran capaces de reaccionar.

Para Naruto, Shikamaru era todo lo que había anhelado en la vida. Siempre había deseado amar a alguien de esa forma, entregarle todo lo que tenía y sentir que se lo entregaban a él, así, sin miedos, sin tapujos, sin existir nadie en el mundo más que la persona a la que abrazaba, ofreciéndole todo de sí y llenándose de su esencia. Nunca había pensado que esa persona podría ser otro hombre y ahora no podía imaginarse que fuera alguien distinto a él. Aquello no era un error, no era fruto del deseo momentáneo, no, aquello era algo profundo que nacía dentro de su corazón y se extendía por todo su ser, cada poro de su cuerpo le reclamaba, quería desintegrarse y fundirse en su piel.

- ¡Dios, Naruto! – exclamó ahogadamente cuando Naruto golpeó en cierta parte de su interior que provocó una intensa descarga de placer que recorrió su cuerpo en un fracción de segundo.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, así que era allí... repitió aquel movimiento mientras no dejaba de mirar a Shikamaru, no podía dejar de hacerlo, tenía que grabar en sus pupilas aquellos gestos y en sus oídos el sonido de su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos.

- ¿Sabes de quien soy? – Preguntó entre gemidos – Tuyo... soy tuyo... solo tuyo... ¿de quien soy?

- ...mío... eres... mío

- Te quiero Shikamaru, no lo olvides nunca, nunca.

Toda la energía de Naruto, su ser, parecía concentrarse en el mismo punto de su cuerpo, estallando en una oleada de placer inmensa que dejó paso a una también sensación inmensa de dolor.

Cuando pudo controlar su respiración miró decidido a Shikamaru, tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, momentáneamente lo había olvidado pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Naruto... te quiero, se que es problemático pero te quiero – la voz de Shikamaru se clavó en su alma como un cuchillo, sintió un dolor agudo y punzante - ¡Naruto! ¿Que he hecho? ¿He dicho algo malo? Naruto si te sientes presionado yo...

Naruto negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra, el aire se le estaba haciendo escaso. Levantó la vista y miró con ojos desesperados a la persona que más amaba del mundo y a la que en unos momentos iba a hacer daño. Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y respiró hondo.

- Tengo algo que contarte – dijo al fin – Es muy importante.

Naruto fué relatando atropelladamente y nervioso todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, la conversación con Sakura, el embarazo, su promesa... Shikamaru tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera todo más despacio, porque no era capaz de comprenderle... o quizás es que su mente se negaba a comprenderlo.

Naruto le miró nervioso, Shikamaru estaba allí, mirándole, no sabía decir cual era su expresión, estaba serio, decepcionado tal vez... era una situación muy tensa.

- ¡Di algo! – gritó Naruto

- ¿Hemos acabado ya o quieres probar alguna otra cosa nueva conmigo? – Dijo con toda la tranquilidad, Naruto le miró desconcertado – Bien, si hemos acabado y no te importa voy a ducharme.

Estaba realmente perplejo. Vio a Shikamaru levantarse con toda normalidad, recoger su ropa y meterse en su cuarto de baño cerrando tras de sí. Se acercó a la puerta.

- Shikamaru ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que hablemos?

- Ya lo has dicho todo. Por favor, déjame ducharme, lo necesito.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió debajo, con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo aquellas gotitas golpearle con furia, se dejó caer de rodillas, el golpe fue doloroso, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía por dentro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas se unían a las gotas de agua que mojaban su cara.

Le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos, le había costado reconocer lo que amaba a Naruto y cuando por fin lo hace... Sabía que iba a pasar, lo sabía. Sabía que algún día Sasuke regresaría o Sakura le haría caso pero ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?

Al otro lado de la puerta Naruto dejaba salir sus lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, había hecho daño a Shikamaru, eso era lo que más le dolía, más que su propio dolor, que era mucho, era saber el sufrimiento que había provocado. No hacía falta que Shikamaru le hubiese dicho que le amaba, él lo sentía, sentía que Shikamaru le quería como nadie lo había hecho nunca, que le aceptaba como era y se entregaba a él y... ¿cómo le había pagado?

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Shikamaru, salió ya vestido. Evitaba la mirada de Naruto. Sus ojos escudriñaron todo en silencio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su coletero. Mientras se rehacía su coleta, Naruto, avengonzado de sí mismo se acercó a él.

- Shikamaru yo... esperaba que tú...

- ¿Que quieres? – Replicó secamente - ¿Que sea el padrino?

- Shikamaru por favor... escúchame, yo no quería que esto pasase, no quiero que pase, yo quiero estar contigo

- Ya tienes lo que querías Naruto: a tu amada Sakura y encima un hijo de tu adorado Sasuke ¿qué más quieres? Tendrás una familia ¿no era eso con lo que soñabas?

- Antes puede, pero ahora, sueño con vivir siempre contigo.

Shikamaru sonrió amargamente.

- Yo solo soy un amigo con el que descubrir algo nuevo... Simplemente podías habérmelo dicho antes, la verdad, siento como si me hubieras utilizado. ¡No! No digas nada, no tengo ganas de oírte, ni verte, mi mente ahora no puede pensar con lógica... aléjate un tiempo de mí si en algo aprecias mi amistad.

Sin decir una palabra más, con su habitual gesto de aburrimiento, Shikamaru abandonó la casa de Naruto, dejándole allí, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. No había consuelo para él, porque lo único que le calmaría serían los brazos de Shikamaru, la persona que él siempre había esperado, la persona que le abandonaba y no podía enfadarse con él, si acaso, solo enfadarse consigo mismo.

Shikamaru caminaba sin saber muy bien donde iba, solo quería alejarse de Naruto, como si al hacerlo fuese a alejar su dolor. Lloraba, si, lloraba, no lo impedía, necesitaba llorar, tenía que dejar salir esa pena, pero no delante de Naruto, Naruto nunca vería sus lágrimas, sabía que también sufría, conocía a Naruto, sabía con que intensidad vivía todo, como se entregaba a cualquier relación, sabía que le amaba porque Naruto no sabía mentir... por eso se alejaba, no le causaría el sufrimiento añadido de verle así, Naruto no se merecía eso... era curioso, incluso en esos momentos pensaba antes en Naruto que en él mismo ¿sería eso el amor?

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Puff... que sofocón me he llevado yo sola, mira que soy trágica y me gusta que sufran.

Ahora Shikamaru está resentido, pero varios encuentros aclararán sus ideas.

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	5. Dos encuentros

Naruto no escogió el mejor momento para plantearle a Shikamaru lo que había pasado y este se sintió dolido y utilizado.

No es fácil renunciar al amor de tu vida solo porque tengas la manía de hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que dices, eso Naruto, lo ha aprendido muy bien.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura sabía que algo pasaba. Ella no era tonta. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan desanimado, no parecía el mismo Naruto de siempre. Se sentaba al lado de la ventana y miraba tristemente hacia el exterior, apenas hablaba, apenas comía.

Sakura comenzó a preocuparse ¿Sería por ella? A lo mejor, es que se sentía demasiado presionado, todo parecía ir muy deprisa y quizás se sentía agobiado.

- Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Tu te encuentras bien, Sakura? ¿Eres feliz?

- Claro Naruto, ahora que tú estás a mi lado me siento mucho mejor.

- Bien – respondió tristemente.

Sakura acercó sus labios y le besó suavemente. Naruto no respondió a aquel beso, no es que no le gustase pero… era gracioso ¡tanto tiempo deseando que Sakura le besara y ahora aquellos besos no le sabían a nada! No podía responder a aquel beso porque no sabía como hacerlo, porque, quizás si lo hacía, su mente vagaría pensando en Shikamaru, porque a lo mejor pensaba que era él, que eran sus labios y le parecía que eso era un detalle bastante "feo" hacia esa chica que estaba esforzándose en ser perfecta para él. Naruto lo sabía, sabía que Sakura no le amaba, le querría, si, eso no lo negaba, por eso se esforzaba en demostrarle que sería una buena esposa, que estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él.

- ¿Estas asustado Naruto? ¿Es mucha responsabilidad para ti?

- Que va, no te preocupes, tú solo cuídate ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Naruto sonrió, lo hizo con todo su corazón, no quería preocupar a Sakura.

- ¿A que no sabes una cosa? – Sakura intentaba distraerle, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero quería animarle - Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que Shikamaru está planteando aceptar la proposición del señor feudal, ya sabes para formar parte de los 12 Guardianes, como Asu…

Aquella noticia había llamado la atención de Naruto que miraba angustiado a Sakura.

- ¿Shikamaru se va a ir de la aldea? – dijo atropelladamente

- Pues…

- ¡No puede irse! ¡No puede abandonarme él también!

- Pero Naruto él no nos va a abandonar, será una experiencia muy valiosa para su futuro.

- ¡No, no puede irse! ¡Tiene que quedarse! Si se va yo no le podré proteger… Tengo que hablar con él, lleva evitándome todos estos días pero… tengo que hablar con él.

Naruto salió apresuradamente dejando a Sakura confundida y preocupada.

No fue Naruto quien encontró a Shikamaru, éste llevaba evitándole más de una semana y sabía como hacerlo. No quería verle, no quería oírle, no quería sentir su presencia, tenía que huir de Naruto, porque si le veía, si le oía, si sabía que estaba cerca, aquel dolor volvería. No, tenía que mantenerse alejado de él, era la única forma de conseguir cerrar esa herida. Tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que olvidar sus palabras, tenía que conseguir olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos y que en algún momento llegó a pensar que era amor… Naruto era su amigo y quería que siguiera siendo su amigo pero ahora no podía acercarse a él, necesitaba tiempo para que todo volviera a ser como… antes.

Fue Sakura la que lo encontró por los pasillos cuando venía de hablar con el Hokage. Shikamaru hubiese preferido ignorarla pero se topó con ella de frente, sería ridículo fingir que no lo había visto. Se detuvo frente a ella.

- Hola Shikamaru ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? Ya me he enterado de la noticia.

- Ah, claro, las noticias vuelan… Shikamaru ¿Podemos hablar?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ¿Qué querría ahora esta chica?

- Claro, voy a ver al Quinto, acompáñame si quieres.

- Esto es que… estoy algo preocupada por Naruto.

Shikamaru se paró y la miró fíjamente.

- Lleva unos días muy raro y pensé que como eres su amigo…

- Estará nervioso, a lo mejor un poco asustado por la nueva situación.

- No sé… antes le he comentado que a lo mejor te ibas y se ha alterado mucho.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto tenga a vuestro hijo en brazos… él… - sentía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar - volverá a ser el de siempre. Ten paciencia con él, han sido muchas emociones juntas, necesita asimilarlas.

Los ojos de Shikamaru eran también muy tristes y su sonrisa, llena de amargura.

- Shikamaru ¿Tu no sabes, verdad? A ti, te lo ha dicho ¿no?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A… lo de Sasuke.

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

- Si… me lo ha contado. Dime una cosa Sakura ¿Cómo fue? Tú eres lista ¿Cómo dejaste que Sasuke te engañara? Es que, no lo entiendo ¿Acaso pensabas que así le convencerías para volver a Konoha? Porque me resulta raro en ti.

- No es so Shikamaru, yo, no sé lo que pasó, no recuerdo nada. Yo no quería implicar a nadie, yo, pensé… Se que piensas que estoy abusando de Naruto, que me aprovecho de él…

- No, no pienso nada de eso. Se que Naruto es feliz ¡Un hijo de Sasuke! Seguramente esté convencido de que va a volver a Konoha a por su hijo y entonces él podrá "razonar" con él. Es la excusa perfecta ¿no? Pero dime, si no recuerdas nada ¿Cómo sabes que es de Sasuke?

Sakura se quedó helada mirandole.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué miento? ¿Crees que quiero engañar a Naruto?

- No, no te haría falta decir que es de Sasuke para que corra a ayudarte. Lo que quiero decir es muy simple ¿Cómo sabes que es de Sasuke?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Claro que es de Sasuke! Estábamos solos.

- ¿Solos? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué quería Sasuke? ¿Tener un hijo? Sinceramente Sakura, no creo que te buscase solo para eso ¡Anda que no hay mujeres a las que dejar embarazadas! ¿Por qué tú?

- No te entiendo Shikamaru.

- Sasuke se fue y no te escuchó y nunca hasta ahora ha demostrado interés o preocupación por ti. Me vas a perdonar Sakura, pero no lo entiendo. No entiendo que ahora de pronto, te busque.

- Por eso tengo tanto miedo, yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿Crees que no me lo he preguntado ya cientos de veces?

- Lo siento Sakura, perdóname, te estoy poniendo nerviosa. No me hagas caso, yo también tengo mis presiones… lo siento.

- ¿Has dicho tu respuesta al Hokage? Piénsalo bien, creo que Naruto te necesita, está asustado y tú siempre has sido un gran apoyo para él.

Shikamaru guardó unos instantes de silencio. Trató de pensar en algo que le fastidiase de Sakura, algo que le hiciese odiarla, algo para poder echarla la culpa de su mala suerte. No encontró más que una mirada asustada y desvalida. Le hubiera gustado poder decir que les deseaba que todo les fuera bien y que fueran felices, pero aquellas palabras se negaban a salir, no podía decirlas, no las sentía de verdad.

- Cuídate Sakura – Se giró rápidamente y cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos se alejó de allí.

- Pero Shikamaru ¿No ibas a hablar con Tsunade?

Shikamaru levantó una mano.

- Volveré mas tarde – dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Naruto estuvo buscando a Shikamaru. Cansado de buscarle, terminó acudiendo a los pies de aquel árbol donde, en su ausencia, iba a recordarle. Allí le vio Shikamaru, sentado, abrazado a sus rodillas. Le molestó encontrarlo, iba a marcharse antes de que se diese cuenta cuando decidió que debía enfrentarse a él. No quería verle, pero no podía huir eternamente. En cuanto notó que se acercaba, Naruto se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Shikamaru!- quiso acercarse a él, pero Shikamaru puso su brazo delante, como indicando la distancia a la que quería que se mantuviese.

- Hola Naruto – dijo tratando de que su voz sonase normal pero evitando mirarle.

- Shikamaru, no me ignores.

- No te ignoro.

- Entonces ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- Naruto, por favor… aquí no

- ¡Me da igual donde sea, yo necesito hablar contigo!

- No… no hay hada de que hablar.

Haciendo caso nulo de la frontera que había marcado Shikamaru, Naruto se acercó a él.

- Por favor, no me evites, ódiame, pégame si quieres, grítame, déjame en ridículo, insúltame, pero no me evites.

- Vamos Naruto – haciendo un esfuerzo le miró, aquellos preciosos ojos azules le parecieron más tristes que nunca – Vamos a dejarlo ya, te estás haciendo daño.

- Te quiero Shikamaru, te quiero más que a nadie, te necesito, no puedo estar lejos de ti, me estoy muriendo por…

- Por favor, calla – le interrumpió – Y no digas más tonterías. Tu quieres a Sakura y te vas a casar con ella y vas a formar una familia ¿no ves la suerte que tienes?

- Tú eres lo único en mi vida. Sin ti…

- ¡No! – Volvió a interrumpirle – Yo no soy nada. No te dejes confundir por lo que pasó, fue solo…

- ¡No me digas que no te quiero, tú no sabes lo que yo siento!

- No grites, llamarás la atención.

- Me da igual, no me importa que todos sepan que te amo.

- ¿Y Sakura? ¿Te da igual lo que piense ella? Vamos a olvidar esto Naruto. Vamos a dejarlo en el olvido, pasó y ya está, fue un momento de locura. No pasa nada, seguiremos siendo amigos y ya…

Naruto no podía más. Ya no podía controlarse, su cuerpo y sus instintos le dominaban. Puso una mano en la nuca de Shikamaru y pegó sus labios a los de su amigo en un beso posesivo y desesperado.

- ¡No, Naruto! – Exclamó al separarse de él - ¿Quién crees que soy yo? ¿Qué quieres hacer de mí? ¿Convertirme en "la otra"? No me hagas esto más difícil. Prometiste cuidar a Sakura ¿no? No pensaste en mí cuando lo hiciste, no te acordaste de mí, ni tuviste en cuenta mis sentimientos. Vete con Sakura y déjame a mí en paz ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vaya detrás de ti aceptando las migajas de cariño que quieras darme? Vete con ella, te dará un hijo, un hijo de tu querido Sasuke ¿Qué más quieres? Podrás tener más hijos, seréis una familia, yo no pinto nada en eso… Déjame Naruto, no soy un juguete, no estoy para tu capricho.

- Tu no eres un capricho – habló con voz baja y triste – ¡Soy tan tonto! Nunca me doy cuenta de nada. Mientras yo me empeñaba en llamar la atención de todo el mundo tú estabas siempre a mi lado, sin pedirme nada, si yo hacía el payaso, tú le quitabas importancia, si me sentía solo, me animabas, me escuchabas y me aconsejabas y yo nunca me he dado cuenta de nada, buscaba traer de vuelta a Sasuke porque creía que sin él me faltaba algo, no me daba cuenta de que todo lo tenía a mi lado, lo único que necesitaba era estar contigo para sentirme bien…

- Naruto, por favor ¿No ves el daño que nos estás haciendo?

- Solo sé que te necesito, te necesito a mi lado. Necesito saber que estás aquí. Si me voy de misión, por peligrosa que sea, tengo una razón para volver… tú.

Naruto se abrazó a él, Shikamaru no fue capaz de oponer resistencia. Pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de Naruto.

- No te vayas, por favor, no me abandones.

- Todo irá bien Naruto.

Oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose. Shikamaru se separó de él.

- Lo siento chicos – dijo Kakashi – No quería molestar. Naruto, Sakura no se encuentra bien, ha ido al hospital.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué le pasa? Lo siento… yo… tengo que ir… lo siento.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando como Naruto se marchaba a toda prisa, como siempre, él acudía raudo y veloz cuando alguien le necesitaba.

- Shikamaru – habló Kakashi, él le miró sin mucho ánimo – Tú y yo, ahora, vamos a ahogar nuestras penas.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad. Con los ojos cerrados, apoyó los codos en algo duro y se incorporó un poco. Se encontraba francamente mal, Shikamaru no estaba para pensar, pero juraría que nunca se había encontrado tan mal. La cabeza le dolía, sentía sus sienes palpitar y tenía la boca seca. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbras, aún así, la poca luz de había le dañó.

- ¡Madre mía! – susurró mientas se sentaba, sintiendo como un enorme peso parecía presionar su cabeza - ¡Menuda cogorza he debido coger!

Sentado, con la frente apoyada en una mano y los ojos de nuevo cerrados, trató de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo primero ¿Dónde estaba? Porque aquello no parecía ni una cama, ni un futón. Segundo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? O mejor ¿Quién le había llevado?... Imposible, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para intentar analizar nada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba en el suelo, si, eso era un suelo, un suelo de una casa extraña o por lo menos no era la suya, Tenía por encima una especie de sábana. Miró alrededor, por el suelo, esparcida, estaba parte de su ropa. Se miró, sí, le faltaba parte de su ropa, concretamente lo único que llevaba puesto eran los pantalones.

Una puerta se abrió, haciendo un ruido que se le antojó espantoso. Vio unas piernas, unas piernas de hombre dirigirse hacia él, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada. Sea quien fuese se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? – Habló en voz muy baja - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me estoy muriendo – se quejó, aquella voz le resultaba conocida, o al menos eso creía, no podía estar muy seguro, tampoco sonaba muy clara - ¿Kakashi?

- Tienes un aspecto horrible – le contestó

- Será porque me siento horrible.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? He preparado algo que te ayudará un poco.

- No puedo tomar nada.

- Esto sí, anda, levanta… Siento no haberte llevado a la cama, no fuimos capaces de llegar.

- Ya ¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Qué hago en el suelo de tu casa?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – dijo con cierto tono de burla.

No, no recordaba nada después de haber ido a aquel sitio con Kakashi. Aunque casi era mejor no recordarlo, por el tono de voz de Kakasi no podía ser nada bueno. Al menos él no tendría que preocuparse de quedarse embarazado… Una idea cruzó su mente.

- Kakashi, tu estás enamorado de Sakura, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me ha dado la impresión. Por como te has comportado todos estos días, por como estás siempre pendiente de ella sin dejar que se de cuenta… Supongo que para ti tiene que ser duro todo esto ¿no? Te hubiese gustado que acudiese a ti, tú también la habrías protegido.

Kakashi sonrió.

- Eres muy listo. Las cosas no siempre son como las deseamos.

- Tengo una idea. Tú y yo vamos a ir a hablar con el Quinto.

- ¿Para qué?

- Me vas a acompañar, le pediremos permiso para llevar un par de ninjas buenos rastreando, quizás Shino y Kiba.

- ¿Qué buscamos?

- Al padre del hijo de Sakura.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Confundidos? Quizás tanto como Sakura.

Bueno esto ya va llegando a su final…creo…que yo soy muy lianta y a lo mejor me da por enrollarme demasiado….en fin.

Espero que os haya entretenido. Gracias por la lectura.


	6. Lo peor que podía suceder

Shikamaru ha tenido una idea. El y Kakashi parten a buscar al padre del hijo de Sakura. Mientras en Konoha todos los acontecimientos se apresuran y todo vuelve a cambiar… pero no como desea Naruto.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede resultar algo angustioso.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El puño de Sakura se estrelló directamente en la cara de Naruto haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué me pegas, dattebayo? – se quejó

De nuevo Naruto estaba al lado de aquel árbol, lugar que ya se había convertido en habitual para él.

Era el último lugar donde había visto a Shikamaru.

Desde entonces todo había vuelto a cambiar.

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Kiba se habían marchado de misión y no se sabía nada de ellos.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel día en el que estaba allí mismo, abrazando a Shikamaru, sintiendo sus dedos acariciando su pelo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, cuando Kakashi llegó para decirle que Sakura había comenzado a sentirse mal. Naruto se alarmó y acudió corriendo a su lado.

La acompañó al hospital. Allí dijeron que parecía que el feto había muerto. Tenían que esperar unos días para saberlo con seguridad. Fueron unos días angustiosos en los que Naruto no se separó del lado de Sakura, dándole ánimos y tratándo de tranquilizarla, aunque ella parecía bastante tranquila "lo que vaya a ser, será" decía. Al final, después de todo lo que había pasado, el embarazo se había malogrado.

Naruto siguió al lado de Sakura. No pensaba abandonarla.

Pero la incertidumbre de no saber nada de Shikamaru era superior a él. Tenía que hablar con alguien, alguien tenía que haber a quien contarle como se sentía. Recurrió a Iruka, era la mejor opción. Iruka le dijo que lo primero que debía hacer era decirle la verdad a Sakura, si de veras la apreciaba no debía mentirla más, por muy dolorosa que pensase que podía ser la verdad, una mentira no era la solución. Tenía que aclararlo todo, antes de que se enterase por otra persona, porque en estos casos, sin saber porqué, siempre pasaba eso.

Y así fue como habían llegado a ese momento.

- ¿Porque eres tonto Naruto? ¡Pero tonto, tonto! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – continuaba gritando Sakura.

- Sakura yo… no quería hacerte daño.

- ¡Ahgggg! ¡Más tonto y no naces! ¿Así pensabas no hacerme daño?

Sakura le agarró del cuello de la cazadora obligándole a levantarse.

- ¡Eres mi amigo, baka! ¿Es esa la confianza que tienes conmigo?

- Yo quería ayudarte, tú estabas tan deprimida y yo solo quería demostrarte que estaba a tu lado y que te protegería

- ¿Ibas a protegerme con una mentira?

- No era mentira, yo te quiero mucho Sakura, eres muy importante para mí, yo nunca te abandonaría.

- ¿Pero como me dejaste llegar a donde llegué? ¿Es que no te das cuenta, cabeza-hueca? ¿Ibas a renunciar a tu felicidad por mí?

Naruto bajó la vista.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ya sabes, es mi camino de ninja. Sigo manteniendo lo que dije.

- Naruto…

- Siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que hagas eso! Es verdad que estaba confusa y asustada pero… yo no quería que te sacrificaras por mí, pensé que aún estabas enamorado de mi… tenías que habérmelo dicho… ahora me siento fatal… He vuelto a comportarme como una estúpida.

- No digas eso, tú no lo sabías.

- Naruto yo solo quería que estuvieses a mi lado, contar con tu apoyo, necesitaba saber que ibas a estar en los momentos peores, estaba aterrorizada, no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba apoyarme en alguien… Tenía mucho miedo, por eso, cuando tú me dijiste que me cuidarías yo… no pensé con lógica… me dejé llevar… pero tenías que habérmelo dicho, tú también eres muy importante para mí… yo no quiero que seas infeliz… no te lo mereces.

- Sakura… perdóname… sé que tenía que haber aclarado las cosas pero tenía miedo por ti temía hacerte daño, además Tsunade me dijo que el embarazo no iba bien y que te cuidase

- Pues ya ves… ya se acabó todo.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas Naruto, la naturaleza es sabia y cuando ha decidido que este niño no nazca por algo será.

- ¿Estás muy apenada?

- Ahora mismo estoy algo deprimida, es por culpa de las hormonas… pero se me pasará. Casi me había convencido de que todo era perfecto, de que tu serías perfecto para mí, que me cuidarías y protegerías a ese niño… el hijo de Sasuke… el hijo de quien tanto añoramos… era como si lo tuviésemos a él… y no te voy a mentir, la idea de que regresara al saber que tenía un hijo y que se quedase era…

- Ninguno de los dos pensamos con lógica.

- Fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones. Creo que nos equivocamos bastante. Pero, mira el lado bueno… ahora tenemos otra oportunidad… ¿Realmente amas a Shikamaru?

- Con toda mi alma… sé que te resultará raro pero… le necesito – se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo.

- ¿Y él? – Sakura le imitó.

- También le hice daño… nunca se decir las cosas a tiempo. Le hice mucho daño y ha huido de mí.

- ¿Cómo que ha huido de ti?

- No sé nada de él, hace casi tres semanas que se fue de misión, nadie sabe donde ha ido, que clase de misión era ¿Por qué no vuelve?

- Eso no es huir de ti.

- Si… me evitaba… no quería hablar conmigo, ni verme… Eso no me importaba, puedo vivir sabiendo que me huye pero no soporto saber que le he hecho daño.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre ellos.

- Es curioso el amor ¿no? – rompió al fin ese silencio Sakura – De pronto te das cuenta de que sientes algo por quien menos te imaginas, quiero decir que el amor no avisa.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre sus sentimientos.

Un momento íntimo entre amigos. Un momento de confidencias y de desahogos.

- Por supuesto, Naruto, nuestro compromiso queda roto. Ya no hay niño, no hace falta que sigamos adelante.

- Pero prometí cuidarte Sakura, eso no cambia nada.

- ¡Mira que llegas a ser tonto!. Lo que tienes que pensar es en demostrarle a Shikamaru lo valioso que es para ti. Seguro que con todo lo que ha pasado piensa que no es lo más importante en tu vida.

Ahora la preocupación de Naruto se limitaba a pensar que hacer para demostrarle a Shikamaru que era más importante que cualquier otra persona. De nuevo, salvo por la impaciencia de volver a verle, Naruto había recuperado su habitual energía.

Poco le duró.

Unas horas más tarde se apresuraba angustiado, todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, a través del bosque, siguiendo a Pakún, sin saber siquiera lo que buscaba exactamente. No quería pensar, ni siquiera quería recordar porque estaba en esa situación, por qué iba acompañando a Shizune, Yamato y Shikaku.… no, todo eso era parte de un mal sueño.

_- Tu no puedes ir Shikaku – oía aún decir a Tsunade – Estás demasiado implicado._

_- Es mi hijo, con todo el respeto, si sucediese lo peor, seré yo quien traiga su cuerpo a Konoha._

¡No, no! Naruto sacudió su cabeza. Shikamaru estaba bien, Shikamaru estaba bien y él iba a rescatarle.

- Aguanta Shikamaru, ya voy, ya estoy llegando… Espérame, por favor.

La cabeza de Shikamaru golpeó contra algo duro al caer al suelo, pero daba igual, no había sentido el dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba ya bastante dolorido, tanto, que ya no percibía nada más.

No podía ver nada y le daba igual, agradecía no ver la cara de los que le habían apresado y le torturaban. Maniatado y con los ojos vendados, Shikamaru solo deseaba no perder la cordura. No podía dejar que su fortaleza se viera minada por las continuas humillaciones que estaba recibiendo. No, mantendría su mente lúcida, el dolor físico, la sensación de no ser nada, de no valer nada, la desorientación y el aislamiento en el que se encontraba, las burlas de sus captores, las amenazas… no, él tenía que ser fuerte, nada de eso minaría su voluntad, la fe que tenía en que superaría aquello.

- Naruto va a venir a salvarme, Naruto va a venir a salvarme… - se repetía continuamente.

Sentía ganas de vomitar. El estómago le dolía, parecía querer salir por su boca… pero no vomitaba, nada salía porque nada tenía dentro… solo esas malditas arcadas cada vez mas dolorosas y el sabor a… ¿sangre?

No oía a sus torturadores, se habrían marchado de nuevo, dejándole solo ¿Dónde estaba? Moviéndose con dificultad, soportando aquel dolor, consiguió sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra algo, parecían rocas.

- Naruto… encuéntrame… por favor.

No dudaba que Naruto, en cuanto supiese lo ocurrido acudiría a rescatarlo. Naruto nunca fallaba a sus amigos. Esa había sido la razón por la que no dudó en hacer lo que hizo, porque sabía que Naruto acudiría a buscarle… estaba seguro.

Todo aquello empezó cuando él, Kakashi y Kiba partieron en busca del padre del hijo de Sakura. Estaba seguro de que no era Sasuke ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no le cuadraba. ¿Por qué iba a hacer Sasuke algo así? ¿Por qué si quería tener un descendente se había molestado en buscar a Sakura y luego abandonarla? No era lógico. Lo lógico hubiera sido retenerla a su lado, al fin y al cabo, era su hijo ¿no? ¿Y si no lo había hecho para tener descendencia? Seguía sin ser lógico, además ¿por qué Sakura no recordaba nada? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Drogarla? ¿Por qué? Aquella historia para Shikamaru tenía demasiados cabos sueltos.

Rehicieron los pasos de Sakura. Investigaron y no tardaron en dar con la solución. El culpable era un miembro del clan Arakami. Los Arakami eran ninjas renegados que no pertenecían a ningún país, ellos actuaban por libre, estaban solo al servicio de quien les proporcionara más ingresos, no tenían lealtad a nadie. Sobrevivían gracias a las recompensas y a vender la información que obtenían de sus prisioneros. Pero lo que hacía peligroso a los Arakami eran sus técnicas, eran capaces, no solo de crear un jutsu ilusorio capaz de confundir a cualquiera, no, ellos podían penetrar en la mente de sus "victimas" y "robar" sus recuerdos y modificarlos, combinadas esas dos habilidades les convertían en enemigos muy a tener en cuenta. Es lo que le había ocurrido a Sakura, aquel individuo se encaprichó con ella y no dudó en penetrar en su mente, robar los recuerdos que Sakura tenía de Sasuke y por último… era fácil de suponer lo que pasó después…Fue cuidadoso, borró todo lo pasado de la mente de Sakura, Sakura solo recordaba haber visto a Sasuke y nada más…

No fue difícil dar con él y capturarle. Desde luego, no parecía el más listo de su clan.

El problema surgió cuando volvían a Konoha. Un grupo de miembros de aquel clan les tendieron una emboscada, por supuesto no iban a dejarles marcharse tan fácilmente, sobretodo estado en gran Kakashi Hatake allí, era un gran negocio.

Kakashi y Kiba habían estado explicando como había pasado todo. Pero Naruto no escuchaba nada de nada, no le importaba la estrategia que habían seguido, ni por qué Shikamaru se había quedado mientras ellos le abandonaban para traer a aquel… desgraciado. Le daba igual todo, solo quería que le indicasen donde habían dejado a Shikamaru. El estado físico de Kakashi y Kiba no era el mejor, se veía que la lucha había sido dura pero estaban allí y Shikamaru no ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru? ¿Por qué hablaban de torturas o quizás de muerte? ¿Por qué todo el mundo daba por hecho que le habían apresado? ¿Por qué Tsunade había mandado también a un grupo de Anbu? ¿Qué decían de recuperar su cuerpo? No, no podía ser cierto, todo el mundo se equivocaba, Shikamaru estaba bien… estaba bien.

La ansiedad iba dominando a Naruto, no podía parar, no quería descansar, la idea de que a cada minuto que pasaba Shikamaru estaba más en peligro le estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántos días llevaba así, atado, siendo torturado? Shikamaru no podía saberlo, a él le parecía una eternidad. No era capaz de orientarse, había perdido la conciencia del paso del tiempo… ¿Habrían llegado Kakashi y Kiba ya a Konoha? Quería creer que sí, que ya habían llegado, que la ayuda ya estaba en camino… porque el Quinto enviaría un grupo de rescate, seguro… no le iban a dejar allí… no, Naruto no lo permitiría.

¿Por qué no venía nadie? El tiempo pasaba y la ayuda no llegaba… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso Kakashi no había llegado a la aldea? ¿Les habría pasado algo? No… no podía ser, él lo había calculado todo… todas las variables… Ya tenían que estar allí.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando. De vez en cuando sus torturadores acudían y reanudaban el interrogatorio, pero él no les iba a decir nada, él era fuerte, él sabía para qué utilizaban la información… El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable, ya no podía pensar con claridad.

- ¿Naruto, por qué no vienes?

A lo mejor… a lo mejor nadie se lo había dicho a Naruto. A lo mejor a nadie el importaba. Quizás el Quinto suponía que había muerto o quizás le iban a dejar morir… si, sería eso… él no era tan importante ¿Por qué iban a mandar un grupo de rescate por él? ¿Y Naruto? Estaría con Sakura, estaba preocupado por ella, claro… no la va a abandonar… tiene la felicidad con ella ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en ir a buscarle a él? ¿Por qué nadie iba a molestarse por él? Tampoco tiene técnicas de sangre, no es un ninja poderoso ¿Qué secretos iba él a desvelar? Seguro que lo tienen todo previsto, él no es nadie importante, no merece la pena prescindir de un equipo solo por él.

Poco a poco la voluntad de Shikamaru iba minándose cada vez más.

- ¿Sufres? - una gran mano le levantó del suelo – Tranquilo, mañana estarás muerto. Ya que no podemos obtener nada de tí llevaremos tu cabeza a tu querida aldea.

Volvió a arrojarlo contra el suelo.

"_Mañana" _pensó _"Mañana acabará todo ¿Cuanto queda para mañana?"_

Se sentía solo y abandonado, nunca la soledad le había causado tanto terror, pero pronto todo acabaría ¿Lamentarían su pérdida en Konoha? ¿Alguien, que no fueran sus padres, le lloraría? ¿Alguien le recordará alguna vez? ¿Recordarían que existió? No sabía que era más doloroso, las heridas físicas o el dolor interior, esa tristeza que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Se encogió todo lo que el dolor le permitía, doblando sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Quería llorar pero ni una lágrima humedecía sus ojos. Extrañamente encontró un oscuro placer en aquel dolor, en regocijarse en su pena.

Un enorme alboroto llegó a sus oídos, un ruido familiar... daba igual lo que fuera.

- ¡Shikamaru! - oyó una voz desgarradora llamándole.

Sería su imaginación. Sentía que iba a perder la consciencia de una momento a otro, estaba demasiado agotado, ya no podía luchar más, tenía que dejar que su cuerpo se rindiera.

Naruto se paró aterrorizado a escasos metros de aquel cuerpo tirado en el suelo. El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente, casi no podía respirar. Se tiró prácticamente a su lado y nervioso le giró para mirarle. No sabía si sentir alegría por haberle encontrado o miedo por el estado en el que se hallaba.

- Shikamaru, ya estoy aquí... ya ha pasado todo... ¡Shikamaru!

Estaba temblando, cada vez tenía más miedo. Casi se sentía sin fuerzas para levantar el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Lo atrajo hacia sí, la cabeza de Shikamaru caía de una manera grotesca hacía atrás. Naruto le movió intranquilo, nada en él reaccionaba, su cuerpo pesaba y se dejaba mover como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. La respiración de Naruto se hacía cada vez más y más pesada.

- ¡Shikamaru despierta! ¡Soy yo! ¡Shikamaru dime algo! ¡Shikamaru!

Miraba desesperado los labios de Shikamaru esperando ver algún movimiento en ellos. Estaban secos, entreabiertos, con sangre pegada a ellos.

Presa de la desesperación más horrible que jamás había sentido, Naruto puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sahikamaru y la llevó hasta su pecho.

- Shikamaru dime algo... muévete...

Pero Shikamaru no se movía, no reaccionaba, Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente de delante hacia atrás, meciendo el cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras las lágrimas fluían desesperadas por su rostro y el gemido más doloroso salía de su garganta.

- Naruto déjame – dijo Shizune, que acababa de llegar, arrodillándose a su lado

- ¡No le toques! - Naruto apartó de un brusco movimiento a Shizune – Está bien, solo está dormido, necesita descansar.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Shikaku - ¡Apártate!

- ¡No! ¡Nadie le va a tocar! ¡Es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar! ¡Dejarle en paz! ¡Dejarnos en paz! ¡Está conmigo, yo le cuidaré!

Todos veían horrorizados como Naruto ya no parecía Naruto, su rostro había cambiado, se le veía mas salvaje, sus marcas se habían acentuado, sus colmillo parecían haber crecido y sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules para teñirse de un macabro color rojizo, mientras cada vez apretaba más el cuerpo de Shikamaru contra el suyo y aquel balanceo se hacía más pronunciado.

- Naruto – habló Shizune todo lo tranquila que pudo – Déjame ver como está, a lo mejor necesita mi ayuda

- ¡Nadie me lo va a quitar! ¡Nadie!

- Déjalo Shizune – dijo Shikaku – No razona. Déjame a mí.

Shikaku se arrodilló a su lado. Naruto daba miedo, realmente daba miedo, pero aquel era su hijo, tendría que comprenderlo.

- Naruto... soy su padre... por favor... déjame verle... no te lo voy a quitar pero déjame ver a mi hijo... por favor...

Shikaku miró fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, su mirada, apenada, preocupada y llorosa pareció atravesar aquellos ojos rojos y llegar a su corazón. Poco a poco fue aflojando el abrazo y entregándole aquello tan preciado para él a ese hombre.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Vale, si, me he pasado un poco, pero juro que no he fumado nada.

Quería haber terminado en este capítulo pero todo se me ha ido de las manos y eso que he resumido los acontecimientos y me he cortado a la hora de narrar la angustia de Shikamaru y de Naruto.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Nunca te abandonaré

Cuando estaba preparando esta historia para un regalo me dí cuenta de que el último capítulo resultaba más largo y además había precipitado el final sin profundizar todo lo que quería. Después de pensarlo, decidí que era mejor para la historia dividirlo en dos.

Así que ahora he rehecho el final, el el mismo capítulo final dividido en dos y con unas pequeñas variaciones que espero mejoren la historia.

Quiero explicar que para hacer éste capítulo conté con el asesoramiento de un psicólogo que me aconsejó sobre las consecuencias psicológicas y físicas que una tortura de aislamiento y humillaciones puede llegar a provocar. Todos los síntomas físicos que muestra Shikamaru son reales, así como su depresión y falta de confianza.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi se paró al oír la voz de Sakura llamándole.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo acercándose a él - ¿Ya estás recuperado?

- ¡Hola! Si, estoy mejor ¿y tú?

- Yo también estoy mucho mejor… gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, gracias a lo que hicisteis, buscar a ese… personaje. Ahora que sé que Sasuke no tuvo nada que ver estoy más tranquila. Lo que no me perdono es no haberme dado cuenta.

- Las técnicas de los Arakami son temibles, no tienes que culparte de nada. Y por cierto, no me des las gracias a mí, fue Shikamaru el que se empeñó en rehacer tus pasos.

- Ya, pero tú no tenías porqué haber ido y fuiste.

Kakashi sonrió.

- Eso son cosas mías.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Precisamente a ver a Shikamaru ¿Hay alguna novedad?

- Sigue inconsciente. Pero Tsunade-sama dice que ya está fuera de peligro. Los daños físicos no eran tan graves como se pensaba al principio.

- No… lo peor serán los daños emocionales.

- ¿Crees que le habrá afectado mucho?

- No podemos saberlo hasta que no despierte. Puede pasar cualquier cosa, desde que no recuerde nada, hasta que le hayan convertido en un asesino.

- ¿Tú crees que eso puede pasar?

- Los Arakami se introducen en la mente de sus victimas y desde allí pueden manipularlas. Yo confío en la fortaleza de Shikamaru pero… las torturas siempre dejan huellas.

- ¿Por eso Ibiki insiste tanto en que se le avise en cuanto recobre la consciencia?

- He visto gente muy fuerte derrumbarse. Piensa que él se quedó solo, esperando a que fueran a salvarle… No te imaginas lo que en esos momentos de soledad y dolor puedes llegar a pensar. Y todo lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para Konoha… fue muy valiente. Por cierto ¿Y Naruto? ¿Sigue pegado a su cama?

- No hay manera de separarlo, dice que estará allí hasta que despierte.

- ¡Qué criatura!

- Con lo que, te podrás imaginar, su relación ya no hay forma de ocultarla.

- Y seguro que le importa bien poco… ¿Qué han dicho los padres de Shikamaru?

- ¿Qué iban a decir? Después de ver a su hijo en el estado en el que le trajeron, les da igual todo con tal de que se recupere… Debe ser horrible pensar que puedes enterrar a tu hijo – Sakura bajó la mirada dejándose llevar por cierto sentimiento de tristeza.

- ¿De veras te encuentras bien?

- Si, por supuesto, solo pensaba en esta vida que llevamos… si tu pareja es un ninja vives siempre preocupado, con miedo a que no regrese, pero es algo que no puedes evitar… pero si tu hijo es un ninja… asumir que puede morir debe ser… doloroso.

- Sakura, yo quería decirte una cosa…

- ¿Si?

- No pensaba hacerlo pero he pensado que viviendo como vivimos, no quiero morir dejando este tema pendiente.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Te voy a decir algo, quiero que me escuches y que no me contestes… porque solo quiero que lo sepas...

Yoshino, recostada en un sillón en la habitación del hospital, observaba a Naruto. Este, sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Shikamaru, se había quedado dormido sujetando la mano de su hijo. No le soltaba, siempre que le miraba le tenía cogido… apenas se había separado de él. Realmente debía amarle de verdad.

Ella y su marido se turnaban para estar allí, era lógico que quisieran estar, era su hijo, y aunque tenían asumido que Shikamaru era un ninja y podía la muerte era parte de su forma de vida, seguía siendo su hijo. Ino y Chouji también ayudaban a su manera. Pero lo increíble era ese muchacho no admitía separarse de Shikamaru más de diez minutos. Insistía en que tenía que estar allí, a su lado, que no lo iba a abandonar…

Naruto colocaba una silla al lado de la cama, le cogía la mano y hablaba con él, aún sabiendo que Shikamaru no le podía escuchar, él hablaba continuamente. Le contaba como estaba el día, si hacía frío o calor, le hablaba de sus amigos, de la misiones, le contaba toda clase de cosas, pero lo que más le gustaba a Yoshino era, cuando creía que ella estaba dormida, como le hablaba de sus planes, de sitios donde quería ir con él, lugares que visitar, de todas las cosas que iban a hacer, cosas muy simples como pescar, comer el mejor ramen del mundo, ver las nubes juntos, que le enseñara a jugar al shogi… cosas sencillas que a Yoshino le parecían maravillosas.

Siempre había cavilado sobre como sería la mujer que escogiera Shikamaru como pareja, nunca había pensado que podía ser un chico, sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que Naruto era mejor que lo que podría haber imaginado.

Se levantó y le tocó el hombro.

- Naruto, Naruto

- ¿Eh? ¿Si? – Se despertó alarmado - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, nada ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a dormir?

- ¡No! Me quedaré aquí… con él. Tengo que cuidarle.

- Está bien, entonces ¿Me ayudas a asearlo?

Naruto la miró intrigado.

- Habría que lavarle, prefiero hacerlo yo ¿Me ayudarás?

Los ojos de Naruto parecieron brillar durante unos segundos.

- Pues claro, yo la ayudo señora Nara ¡dattebayó!

- Puedes llamarme Yoshino… si te apetece.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, acto seguido ésta se abrió.

- Buenos días – saludó Sakura

- ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi! ¿Estás ya bien?

- Me voy recuperando Naruto ¿Cómo está él?

- Por lo menos, está estable – contestó la madre

- ¿Y tú, Naruto? ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¡Hecho un asco! – Interrumpió Sakura – Naruto ¡Ahora mismo vas a ir a darte una buena ducha!

- ¡No puedo! Tengo que esperar a que se despierte

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Vas a ir ahora mismo! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué despierte y te huela? ¡Volverá a quedar inconsciente, pedazo de burro!

Mientras gritaba Sakura movía a Naruto de una manera algo violenta.

- Vamos, vete, ¿Crees que se va a escapar si tú no estás?

- Va a irse de todas formas – dijo de improviso Tsunade entrando en la habitación acompañada por un par de médicos – Voy a hacerle una revisión e intentar algo nuevo. Venga, necesito que os marchéis todos, bueno, tú no Sakura, si te encuentras bien me gustaría que me ayudases.

- Por supuesto, me encuentro perfectamente, ya tengo ganas de ser útil.

- ¿Le vas a despertar? – preguntó Yoshino

- Lo voy a intentar. Venga… todos fuera… ¡Vamos, Naruto, suéltale y lárgate a comer algo o te pondrás tú también enfermo!

Naruto se acercó a Shikamaru y le acarició el pelo.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, te dejo con la abuela, hazle caso y despierta, no seas un chico malo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Naruto! – gruñó Sakura.

- Está bien, está bien, ya voy… ¡dattebayó!

Mientras se marchaban, Tsunade echó un vistazo a la habitación, ésta estaba llena de dibujos y papeles con firmas y deseos de una pronta recuperación.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Idea de Naruto – respondió Sakura – Dice que Shikamaru tiene que estar rodeado de cosas agradables cuando despierte y del cariño de sus amigos. Le costó, pero convenció a Sai para que hiciera todos estos dibujos… Todo el mundo ha colaborado a su manera.

Naruto se duchó, cambió de ropa y comió en un tiempo record, quería estar el menor tiempo posible lejos del hospital. Aunque Tsunade le había hecho salir, él quería estar allí, por si despertaba.

Nervioso, intranquilo, sin parar de moverse y repitiendo en voz baja continuamente "Abre los ojos, abre los ojos, por favor", esperó lo que se le hizo una eternidad hasta que apareció Sakura corriendo y visiblemente excitada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kakashi

- Tsunade-sama… lo ha… conseguido… ¡Se ha despertado!

Naruto no esperó a oír nada mas, salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación.

- ¡Espera Naruto! – Gritó Sakura – Tengo que decirte… ¡ahhh! ¡Maldito Naruto!

Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la habitación, salía Tsunade.

- Ven conmigo, Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

- Pero…

- ¡Que vengas conmigo! ¡Ya le verás luego! – Miró los ojos desesperados de Naruto y sonrió – Anda, deja que entren primero sus padres, además tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que pasa algo? ¿Es que me odia?

- Naruto, Shikamaru lo ha pasado muy mal – comenzaron a andar alejándose de allí – No me refiero al daño físico, el que le ha dejado esas cicatrices que ya conoces… no, me refiero al daño que le ha dejado cicatrices internas.

- No te entiendo.

- Los Arakami no suelen emplear torturas físicas, no lo necesitan, lo suyo es acabar con los enemigos desde su propia mente, anulan su voluntad y su autoestima, para ello recurren, entre otras cosas, a la humillación… Naruto ¿de verdad amas a Shikamaru?

- Si… mucho

- Pues vas a tener que demostrárselo. Esos ninjas estaban furiosos porque habían capturado a uno de los suyos y su objetivo principal, Kakashi, había conseguido huir… ¿Cómo te lo diría yo? No son tontos, sabían el juego de Shikamaru y que no iban a poder conseguir información lo suficientemente valiosa de él, por algo se quedaba de señuelo… así que…

- ¿Qué?

- Solo le han torturado por placer… Shikamaru ha sido, digamos, su "juguete"

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Naruto no lo comprendía muy bien pero aquello no sonaba bien.

- Naruto, vas a tener que armarte de paciencia, después de una experiencia como la suya, lo normal es que te cambie el carácter. Shikamaru ahora se siente vulnerable, débil, ha perdido su autoestima y desconfía de todos.

- ¿De mí también? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Es porque no me ha visto… yo le quiero.

- Además… no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra. No sé si será algo psicológico o que se niega a hacerlo… no parece tener ninguna lesión física.

- ¿No habla?

- No… Naruto, le vas a notar algo distante, intenta comprenderlo.

Naruto podía comprenderlo, no era tan duro de mollera como todos se empeñaban en decir. Comprendía perfectamente que aquellas torturas habían dañado a Shikamaru y no solo físicamente. Le habían torturado, humillado, vejado… él eso ya lo sabía, lo había visto, cuando le encontró se veían las huellas de lo que le habían hecho, ¿Que él las ignoró? ¿Qué prefirió hacer como que no se daba cuenta? Pues sí, en esos momentos lo único que le preocupaba era que viviese.

El reencuentro no fue todo lo fantástico que Naruto pensaba que iba a ser. Shikamaru le sonrió y hasta aceptó que le besase pero fue un beso extraño, se limitó a quedarse quieto, no lo rechazó pero tampoco le correspondió, aunque aquello no iba a desanimar a Naruto, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, juntos superarían esa experiencia.

"Estrés postraumático" Así llamó Tsunade a lo que le pasaba a Shikamaru. "Dolor y pena" lo llamaba Naruto. A pesar de que había recuperado la consciencia, Naruto seguía negándose a abandonar su habitación y seguía cogiendo su mano cuando Shikamaru dormía. Continuaba haciéndolo porque sabía la confusión, el miedo, la desesperanza que habitaba dentro de él, lo podía ver en su mirada y en esas palabras que no pronunciaba con los labios. Naruto sobre todo, no le abandonaba por las noches, porque Shikamaru no dormía bien, tenía pesadillas continuamente, se despertaba sudando y con la respiración agitada y encontrar a Naruto allí, cuidándole, era lo único que le calmaba. En esos momentos, Naruto le abrazaba y le acariciaba con toda la ternura que era capaz de demostrar y le volvía a besar, y Shikamaru aceptaba sus besos y sus caricias pero Naruto le sentía distante, frío, pasivo, como si nada le importara…

Por el día Shikamaru apenas comía y vomitaba continuamente, se quejaba de dolores de estómago y de cabeza, a veces parecía abstraerse de todo, ni siquiera cuando le llevaron su tablero de shogi demostró interés.

Esta situación desesperaba a Naruto que no sabía ya que hacer para que comprendiese que todo había pasado, que estaba a su lado, que ya nada los iba a separar.

Shikamaru miraba con tristeza, una tristeza que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón, era algo que le oprimía, que no le dejaba sonreír, algo como una fuerza que parecía absorberle y robarle su energía, hundiéndole en una especie de pozo profundo cuya salida estaba cada vez más lejos. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada, no quería ver a nadie, lo único que deseaba era poder llorar, sin ninguna razón lógica, solo llorar. Se sentía encerrado dentro de sí mismo, preso de su dolor ¿Por qué Naruto se ocupaba tanto de él? ¿Sería que se sentía culpable? Ahora estaba a su lado pero ¿Y si Sasuke volvía? ¿Le abandonaría sin dudarlo? ¿Qué era para él? ¿Un sustituto?

Se miraba las manos, estaban sudorosas, siempre las tenía sudadas y ese maldito dolor de estómago y esas horribles ganas de vomitar no se le pasaban. No sentía ganas de levantarse, ni de arreglarse, todo lo que quería era que le dejasen solo… Pero Shikamaru era inteligente y a pesar de aquella tristeza que le dominaba su mente lúcida aún funcionaba, por eso, no era capaz de apartar a Naruto de su lado, algo le decía que si quería superar aquello le necesitaba a su lado. Había momentos en los que se aferraba desesperado a la idea de que Naruto si le amaba, de que no le iba a abandonar, le gustaba sentirle cerca, sobretodo por las noches, cuando los recuerdos, las humillaciones y el dolor le amenazaban desde sus sueños; entonces dejaba que Naruto le abrazase y le hiciese sentir protegido. Eran unos momentos de lucidez en los que Shikamaru se daba cuenta de cómo sufría Naruto y razonaba que eso no podía continuar así, que Naruto terminaría por cansarse de esa situación… Pero el sueño le vencía y cuando despertaba, la tristeza estaba allí y de nuevo era incapaz de reaccionar.

Cada día Naruto le acompañaba a una sala donde, se suponía, que le iban a ayudar a superar la experiencia de la tortura. El era un ninja y como ninja estaba preparado para las torturas, así que, inteligente como era, aceptaba toda la ayuda que le ofrecían y sabía que debía superarlo, no era lógico continuar con ese aislamiento, si seguía así se convertiría en una carga para Konoha, así que colaboraba sin quejarse, no lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo, más bien tenía una aptitud pasiva y sumisa pero tenía que hacerlo, lo que fuera con tal de recuperar su autoestima.

Naruto terminó por aceptar que no podía estar todo el día allí. Al final, su salud también se resentiría y si él caía enfermo no podría ocuparse de Shikamaru. Así, durante unas horas, normalmente en las que los médicos iban a verle o le llevaba a una especie de "rehabilitación", Naruto aprovechaba para empezar a rehacer su vida normal, porque la vida pasaba y no se detenía por nadie.

- ¡Mira Shikamaru lo que te traigo! – le dijo triunfante enseñándole un libro.

Shikamaru lo miró intrigado.

- Es un libro de signos… si no puedes hablar tienes que comunicarte de alguna forma… ¿ves? Aprenderás a hablar con tus manos… y yo también… Seré tu voz Shikamaru, aprenderemos y podrás decirme lo que te pasa.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que sonreía desde su regreso, era una sonrisa muy pequeña pero a Naruto le pareció casi un milagro.

- Mira… ya se decir algo… he estado practicando – Naruto movió algo torpemente sus manos - ¿Sabes lo que significa? "Mendokusei" Venga… hazlo tú… venga, dattebayó, imítame.

Volvió a repetir aquel gesto y Shikamaru le imitó.

- ¿Ves que fácil? Y ahora mira – hizo otro gesto – Te quiero… he dicho "te quiero" Por favor, Shikamaru… así te entenderé hasta que recobres tu voz… me voy a esforzar mucho en aprender.

Shikamaru se sentía lleno de ansiedad, quería acercarse a Naruto pero el miedo al rechazo parecía inmovilizarle, eso era ridículo porque Naruto estaba allí, siempre estaba allí y eso significaría algo ¿Pero y si estaba solo por pena? Desde que despertó en el hospital Naruto no había intentado nada con él, no le acariciaba, no le besaba, no le tocaba ¿Acaso le daba miedo hacerle daño? ¿Acaso aquellas cicatrices le producían asco? Lo que Shikamaru ignoraba es que Naruto se moría de ganas de acariciarle, que deseaba besarle hasta perder el aliento pero que no se atrevía, no quería presionar o agobiarle demasiado, pero cuando vio a Shikamaru acercarse temeroso hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos, sus instintos se dispararon y se apoderó de sus labios con un beso desesperado. Shikamaru a penas si respondió a aquel beso, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, Naruto despegó sus labios y suavemente le acarició la mejilla.

- Te quiero Shikamaru, te quiero de veras y esperaré a que te encuentres preparado, no hace falta que te esfuerces, yo te esperaré.

Un lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Shikamaru, abrió la boca, quería hablar, quería decirle a Naruto que confiaba en él, que no le abandonase, que sabía que era absurdo sentirse solo cuando él siempre estaba a su lado, pero nada salía de su garganta. Naruto volvió a besarle, algo le decía que era lo que Shikamaru necesitaba, sentir su cariño.

- Nunca te abandonaré Shikamaru – le susurró abrazándole – No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí.

Y Shikamaru volvió a sonreír. Naruto sentía renovarse sus esperanzas, sí, había sido una buena idea buscar ese libro, seguro, y él iba a esforzarse más que nunca en aprender aquellos signos para poder comunicarse con Shikamaru y para que Shikamaru pudiese comunicarse con los demás, ya lo tenía decidido, si no podía hablar, Naruto lo haría por él, sería su voz.

Y se esforzó. Todo lo que pudo. Como en cada cosa que hacía Naruto puso todo su empeño y su entusiasmo.

El hacer algo nuevo parecía distraer a Shikamaru, al menos ahora ya no pasaba tantas horas rumiando su pena y mientras aprendían, Naruto estaba a su lado y no se sentía solo.

No tardó Shikamaru en manejar algunas frases con el idioma de los gestos.

Naruto cada vez estaba más entusiasmado, parecía haber conseguido sacar a Shikamaru un poco de su aislamiento.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Si os parece que Naruto y sobretodo Shikamaru son OOC, tener en cuenta que lo que éste último ha pasado trastorna la mente de cualquiera, cambia su carácter y afecta a todos los que le rodean.

Pero Naruto no está dispuesto a rendirse, recuperará al Shikamaru de siempre como sea, ya sabemos que determinación no le falta.

Bueno, espero no haberos aburrido mucho. Gracias por la lectura.


	8. Sanar las heridas

NOTA: Si alguien ve de pronto que esta historia tiene un capítulo nuevo, he de decir que he reescrito el final. Dividií el anterior capítulo en dos para poner añadir y profundizar en los sentimientos de Shikamaru. Básicamente es el mismo final, solo cambian leves cosas y como digo, tanto en éste, como en el anterior, se trata más lo que siente Shikamaru. Esta vez, para el último episodio, se basa solo en ellos dos y no hay nadie más, los demás eran añadidos de la historia y los únicos importartes son sus sentimientos.

Si algo tiene Naruto es que no se rinde fácilmente y por supuesto ha decidido que recuperara a Shikamaru pero ¿Sabrá como hacerlo? ¿Aceptará Shikamaru sus sentimientos o al final decidirá que es mejor olvidarlo todo?

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shikamaru sentía miedo, un miedo que parecía helarle los huesos, se sentía solo y abandonado, allí en medio de la oscuridad más tenebrosa. No sabía hacia donde tenía que dirigirse para poder salir de ese túnel donde se había metido. Se sentó sobre algo mojado y frío y dobló sus piernas hasta abrazar sus rodillas. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, sabía que tenía que relajarse pero no podía, la ansiedad que sentía por estar allí era superior a él.

- Shikamaru – una voz llego claramente a sus oídos.

- ¿Asuma-sensei?

- Si te paras, si no avanzas, nunca llegarás al final de este túnel y nunca verás de nuevo la luz ¿Vas a dejar que te venzan? ¿Vas a dejar que ganen? ¿A qué estás esperando? No te pares ahora, verás que la salida no está tan lejos como crees.

Shikamaru se despertó bruscamente. La luz de la mañana comenzaba a entrar débilmente por la ventana, lo suficiente para ver a la persona que, echada a su lado, se mantenía abrazada a él. Unas horas antes, una de sus habituales pesadillas le había despertado aterrado y sudoroso y Naruto, después de calmarle, se había recostado a su lado y abrazado fuertemente para que no se sintiera solo, acompañándole hasta que volvió a dormirse y por lo que se veía, también se había quedado dormido.

Con cuidado se separó de él y le observó ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Naruto durmiendo en el hospital? Cada noche, preparaba su saco al lado de la cama y allí se tumbaba, esperando que Shikamaru se durmiese, ni una sola vez le había visto dormirse antes que él. Todo el mundo insistía en que debía irse a su casa pero nadie le convencía… Naruto era muy testarudo. Y Shikamaru se dormía tranquilo porque sabía que Naruto estaba allí y que si las pesadillas volvían a aterrorizarle, él estaría allí para espantarlas… Naruto se había convertido en todo para él.

El último sueño acudió a su mente y esas palabras resonaron de nuevo dentro de él.

"_Si no avanzas nunca llegarás al final del túnel y nunca verás de nuevo la luz"_

Shikamaru no era tonto, puede que en esos momentos su confianza en sí mismo fuera mínima, puede que se sintiera vulnerable pero no era tonto. Miró a Naruto y lo comprendió todo, el final del túnel no estaba tan lejos, sobretodo porque tenía una mano dispuesta a guiarle hasta la salida, solamente tenía que seguir andando y si se sentía perdido agarrar esa mano que Naruto le ofrecía. No, él no estaba solo, había mucha gente esperándole, pero sobretodo estaba él, a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse cada vez que se caía… su Naruto.

Porque Naruto era suyo, si, era suyo. Puede que si de pronto, regresara Sasuke, Naruto no sabría que hacer y puede que lo que sienta por Sasuke fuera más poderoso, pero en esos momentos Sasuke no estaba allí y Naruto se ofrecía a él. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que Sasuke apareciese reclamando a Naruto ¿Qué haría él? ¿Dejaría que se lo quitasen? Si apareciese en esos momentos seguro que perdía a Naruto, y sería su culpa, claro que sería su culpa, porque Naruto le estaba ofreciendo mucho, se volcaba en él ¿Y qué hacía él? Nada, se pasaba el día lloriqueando como un niño caprichoso… Naruto terminará hartándose de esa situación. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que levantarse y continuar andando porque Naruto no podrá esperarle eternamente, quizás, sin darse cuenta se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre, algo que no dejaba avanzar a Naruto.

Y no solo Naruto, todos los demás. Ahora mismo no era si no una carga para todo el mundo. No servía para nada y no porque fuera inútil si no porque no hacía nada ¿En cuánta misiones puede que su ayuda hubiese venido bien? Quizás él no fuera un ninja con ataques súper poderosos pero a veces, el Quinto había contado con él, a veces sus estrategias habían funcionado… no era tan mal ninja después de todo… quizás sus amigos le habían necesitado y él… No, esto no podía seguir así, no podía convertirse en una carga para nadie, era un ninja, había recibido formación psicológica, estaba preparado para las torturas… era un ninja, por muy horrible que fuera lo que había pasado él era un ninja, sabía que eso podía pasar, y quizás en el futuro se vuelva a repetir pero ahora ya ha acabado, lo único que importa es que ya ha acabado, está en Konoha y debe comportarse como lo que es.

Suavemente acarició el cabello rubio de Naruto y se acercó a besar dulcemente sus labios. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Shikamaru mirándole fijamente, sonriendo.

- ¿Shikamaru, estás bien? – se incorporó rápidamente.

Shikamaru intentó hablar. Había pensado que en realidad nunca lo intentaba en serio y quizás solo necesitaba un esfuerzo… pero no logró articular ni una sílaba.

- No te esfuerces, Tsunade ha dicho que las palabras saldrán solas.

Los ojos de Naruto parecían sonreír cuando vio a Shikamaru hacerle aquel gesto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Yo también te quiero, Shikamaru… te quiero mucho – Y la abrazó y su alegría fue en aumento cuando notó como Shikamaru respondía a su abrazo.

Shikamaru se abrazó de una forma posesiva a Naruto. No, no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase.

Aquella mañana Shikamaru estaba decidido a cambiar aquella situación. Por primera vez se sentía con ganas de hacer algo, algo útil, demostrarse a si mismo que no era un estorbo. Escribió una carta y rogó a Naruto que se la entregase al Hokage.

Después de leerla detenidamente, Tsunade impuso una nueva misión para Naruto: debía cuidar de Shikamaru porque Shikamaru era más valioso para Konoha de lo que Naruto imaginaba y no estaban dispuestos a perderle. Shikamaru había dado un primer paso: quería recuperarse y pedía que, ya que sus heridas físicas no necesitaban tanta atención, le dejasen abandonar el hospital y comenzasen a darle algo de trabajo, alguna ocupación en la que pudiera ser de utilidad. Tsunade estaba de acuerdo, como siempre, la lógica de Shikamaru era innegable y el hospital no era el ambiente más apropiado para su recuperación, además, la mejor medicina para él, era Naruto, así que ordenó a Naruto que buscase un sitio donde llevarle, si no quería instalarse a vivir en casa de sus padres.

Dos días después Shikamaru salía del hospital. Naruto, nervioso y excitado le llevó hasta su nuevo hogar, una pequeña casa situada en la zona dónde vivían los Nara, muy cerca de la casa de sus padres.

Shikamaru observaba como todas sus cosas habían sido trasladadas allí. En una de las habitaciones había dos camas.

- _¿Y esto?_ – preguntó con su nuevo idioma de signos.

_-_ Una es para mí, quiero estar cerca de ti por las noches.

- _¡Qué rollo! Sería mejor que hubiera solo una… o que las juntásemos ¿no?_

Emocionado como estaba y deseoso de sentir a Shikamaru cerca de él, Naruto comenzó a besarle, dejándose, como siempre, llevar demasiado por sus impulsos, pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su compañero para poder tocar su piel, esa piel que tanto echaba de menos y que siempre ardía al contacto de sus dedos… pero esta vez no fue así, Shikamaru al notar las manos de Naruto empezar a recorrer su espalda, le apartó bruscamente, no lo pensó, fue algo totalmente instintivo, como si hubiesen pulsado un resorte o activado una bomba oculta dentro de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Shikamaru contestó evitando su mirada con un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres que te toque?

Shikamaru seguía evitando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te doy asco? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Negó con la cabeza. No, claro que no estaba enfadado, Naruto había sido un encanto, no podía sentirse más alagado por recibir sus cuidados pero… no podía, simplemente no podía.

Comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos.

- No te entiendo… vas muy deprisa… - los gestos de Shikamaru cada vez eran mas rápidos y atropellados - ¡Shikamaru, cálmate! ¡No te puedo seguir! ¡Ya! – Naruto le sujetó las manos – Más despacio, por favor, yo no aprendo tan rápido como tú… ¿Qué te pasa?

Shikamaru repitió los gestos lentamente mientras Naruto buscaba los que no entendía en su libro.

- _No quiero que… me toques… me doy asco… me siento… sucio… mi cuerpo está… marcado…me da… vergüenza_ – decía en voz alta Naruto mientras seguía con atención sus manos – No digas eso, eso no es cierto, Shikamaru tú…

De un manotazo separó a Naruto de él y volvió a comunicarse con sus manos.

_- Déjame… yo no te… importo… no le importo… a nadie… no valgo… nada_

Los ojos de Shikamaru estaban llenos de rabia y lágrimas. Naruto no soportaba verle así.

_- Vete con… Sakura… busca a tu… Sasuke… a mi… déjame… no valgo nada… alguien como yo… no…no… no merece… nada_

- No te entiendo Shikamaru… No sé porqué dices eso – Naruto no podía sentirse más abatido, no sabía que decirle, como hacerle entender que para él era lo más importante del mundo – He visto tus cicatrices y aunque todo tu cuerpo estuviese deformado a mi me seguirías pareciendo maravilloso y seguiría queriendo tocarte… Sasuke es un amigo muy valioso para mí y no voy a dejar de intentar que vuelva a Konoha pero si, por algún motivo, él te hiciera daño… le mataría, igual que maté a esos Arakami.

Shikamaru se sentía impotente por no poder expresar lo que le pasaba, lo que aún tenía dentro de sí, esa sensación de vacío inmensa, esa tristeza que de nuevo le dominaba… Miró a Naruto, se había sentado en una de las camas, cabizbajo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de pronto recordó como había empezado todo… aquel día, en su casa, viéndole igual, triste y preocupado, oyéndole hablar de que era un monstruo, del rechazo que las personas sentían hacia él… Admiró su fuerza de voluntad, toda su vida se había sentido desplazado, humillado sin saber por qué, pero él nunca se dejó vencer por el desánimo, siempre seguía adelante… Naruto era digno de admiración y él… ¿De qué se quejaba? El era muy afortunado, tenía toda su atención, sabía, por boca de varias personas, como se desesperó al encontrarle, como la ira se apoderó de él y no pudieron calmarle hasta que acabó con todos sus torturadores, que no se había separado de su lado, que le había velado día y noche para que si se despertaba no se encontrara solo.

Era ridículo sentirse solo porque Naruto siempre estaba allí, con su sonrisa, diciendo alguna tontería para hacerle reír, haciéndole olvidar aquellos malos momentos ¿Y como le estaba correspondiendo? Con desconfianza, con miedo… su mente lógica comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, a decirle que si en alguien podía confiar era en Naruto. Por fin sus ideas comenzaron a recolocarse… él quería a Naruto, confiaba en Naruto y Naruto no le había fallado, no, era él el que estaba comenzando a fallar.

Se sentó a su lado, ya que las palabras no salían de su garganta, le diría a Naruto lo que sentía de otra forma. Naruto seguía cabizbajo sin prestarle mucha atención. Allí estaban, de nuevo, sentados en una cama, Shikamaru mirando a Naruto, igual que aquel día ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Meses? Parecían muchos debido a los acontecimientos tan intensos que habían vivido. No se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo, tenía miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque los miedos hay que mirarlos a la cara… Puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y le giró para que le mirara.

Suavemente levantó el mentón de Naruto mientas con su otra mano, puesta en su nuca le atrajo hacia si. Shkamaru juntó sus labios temerosamente, no sabía porqué pero ahora el miedo al rechazo por parte de Naruto le estaba empezando a causar pánico, le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

Todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru temblaba. Naruto, a quien aquel gesto pilló por sorpresa, lo notó. Notaba los labios de Shikamaru rozarle mientras temblaban, pasó sus manos rodeando su cintura y le respondió a aquel beso con otro suave y lleno de afecto. Shikamaru comenzó a relajarse y en un momento aquellos besos suaves comenzaron a dar a paso a otros más intensos.

Shikamaru cogió las manos de Naruto y las guió hasta su coleta. Este entendió lo que quería y así lo hizo. Le soltó el pelo y enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Aquel gesto era una de las cosas que Naruto echaba más de menos. De nuevo Shikamaru cogió sus manos, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, poniendo cada mano a ambos lados de su cara… si, aquello era conocido para Naruto, así estaban ese día, el día en el que se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru era la persona a la que siempre había estado esperando que entrase en su vida.

Naruto intentaba controlarse y no lanzarse sobre Shikamaru dejándose llevar por el deseo que comenzaba a dominarle, no, no quería asustarle, Shikamaru ahora necesitaba que fuese sobretodo tierno, demostrándole lo que lo amaba. Acarició con delicadeza cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras le quitaba la camiseta, se detuvo en cada cicatriz, poniendo sus labios sobre ellas y besándolas con delicadeza, no había ni un centímetro de su piel que no recibiese atención, mientras Shikamaru iba relajándose y dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa sensación. Llegó al borde del pantalón, puso un dedo sobre el botón y miró a Shikamaru.

- ¿Puedo?

Shikamaru suspiró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Y Naruto prosiguió con su recorrido de besos y caricias.

- Si crees que estás sucio, te lavaré con mis besos – susurró – borraré cada huella que te haya marcado con mi piel.

Shikamaru sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar, era algo angustioso que nacía de dentro de él y no podía evitar, ni los besos, ni las caricias, ni aquel placer que Naruto le proporcionaba conseguía calmar esa ansiedad.

Naruto le besó los labios y se quedó mirándole lleno de determinación.

- Quiero que lo hagas tú. Quiero sentirlo todo de ti. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, todo lo aceptaré, lo que sea, no me da miedo nada viniendo de ti… desahógate conmigo.

Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que eso sirviese para que Shikamaru descargara toda esa rabia y esa pena que tenía encerradas.

Naruto llevó su mano a la boca y se la mordió. No era por dolor, era para que sus gemidos no se oyeran, porque si no los retenía, mucho se temía que toda Konoha se iba a enterar de lo que ocurría. Ni se le había ocurrido pensar que Shikamaru podía ser tan hábil, realmente cuando le llamaban genio era por algo a parte de su cerebro.

Se quedaron mirándose mientras normalizaban su respiración. Shikamaru sonreía al ver a Naruto con la expresión de tonto que se había quedado, con la boca abierta y los ojos medio entornados.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no habías hecho esto antes?

- Aprendo rápido – contestó casi en un susurro.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Has hablado! ¡Shika, puedes hablar! ¡Puedes hablar, dattebayó! ¿Serías capaz de decir otra cosa?

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

- Te quiero, Naruto.

Naruto se abalanzó a besarle. Las lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, escaparon de sus ojos.

- Espera… tranquilízate… me estás ahogando.

- No puedo, no puedo… Ya me hablas… yo… ¡y me has dicho que me quieres! Dímelo otra vez

- Te quiero y ¿sabes? Eres un encanto pero esto no te pega nada… a ti te va lo de ser…

No terminó la frase. Naruto le empujó, tumbándole de espaldas en la cama mientras no paraba de besar con ansias su cuello, la frase de Shikamaru solo podía ser una indirecta, una indirecta que Naruto estaba dispuesto a cumplir, no fuera a ser que se desilusionase.

Aquella noche las pesadillas no acudieron a atormentar a Shikamaru, sabía que aún volverían, que todavía no estaba bien del todo, pero ya podía ver una pequeña luz al final del tenebroso tunel. Cuando se despertó se sentía maravillosamente, rodeado por los brazos de Naruto, ambos estaban desnudos y una agradable calidez emanaba de sus cuerpos, sentía la suavidad de Naruto acariciándole, casi daba pena romper aquel momento. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, aún era muy temprano, seguiría disfrutando de esa calidez y sonriendo volvió a quedarse dormido.

Sintió una presión en su cuello. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, Naruto se dedicaba a darle pequeños besos.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué haces?

- Ya es de día, perezoso.

- Pero es muy temprano – se quejó – déjame dormir.

- Ni hablar ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar, dattebayo!

- Pero ¿Ahora? Anda estate quieto… no… Naruto… no… déjame dormir.

- ¡Mira que eres quejica! – Naruto se acomodó encima de él y le miró sonriendo – Por cierto, bienvenido a casa…. Te echaba de menos.

Era imposible, cuando Naruto se proponía algo no era fácil convencerle de lo contrario. Shikamaru suspiró, por lo que se veía se acabó el descanso. Naruto pasó sus dedos suavemente por la piel de Shikamaru, había añorado tanto ese tacto, ese olor, aquellos gemidos que inundaban su cerebro…

- Eres mío Shikamaru, solo a mi puedes dármelo todo porque yo solo te lo daré a ti.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Naruto volvió a retomar su entrenamiento y aceptaba sin rechistar cualquier misión que se le encomendaba, no había que olvidar, que él, iba a ser el mejor Hokage de la historia, alguien del que Shikamaru se sentiría muy orgulloso.

Pero, para Naruto nada tenía gran importancia. Cada noche delineaba con sus dedos, una a una, las cicatrices de Shikamaru, le gustaba verlas porque le recordaban que una vez estuvo a punto de perderle y lo vacía que sentía su vida sin él. Lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era ver dormir a Shikamaru plácidamente, darle un beso en el cuello, abrazarse a él, esconder la cara entre su pelo y dormir respirando su aroma ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Nadie lo sabía, ambos habían decidido vivir en el presente y disfrutar de lo que la vida les daba en ese momento. Shikamaru alejó sus preocupaciones sobre Sasuke, si éste regresaba ya vería lo que pasaba, no valía la pena que algo tan problemático le amargase.

- Te amo Shikamaru – susurraba justo antes de dormirse.

- Yo también te amo – le contestaba en un susurro.

Después de todo, la vida merecía la pena ser vivida.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Y colorín, colorado… hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Esta historia la escribió Tenshiko (la Te de KuTe) para Kumiko, porque ésta estaba algo deprimida. Quise hacer algo distinto y poco visto, una alternativa para quien buscase algo original. Que haya puesto a Naruto y Shikamaru de pareja no quiere decir que los considere la pareja ideal pero si lo eran para mi historia.

Doy las gracias a todos los que habéis conseguido leerla. Podía haber sido más larga pero me parecía abusar de vuestra paciencia. Y sobretodo agradezco a quienes se la han añadido a favoritos y a los comentarios recibidos, porque, la verdad, siendo algo tan atípico no esperaba despertar el interés de nadie. Gracias de corazón.

Nos continuamos leyendo.

Disclaimer: Vuelvo a repetir que los personajes de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los he cogido prestados sin ánimo de lucro. Que quede claro.


End file.
